La otra vida en un campamento
by piyasayo
Summary: Una idea espontanea y sencilla. Un crossover sin complicaciones. Atena les da una nueva oportunidad a los santos dorados muertos en la batalla de las 12 casas enviándolos al campamento mestizo (o media-sangre, no se bien, leí los libros en ingles) Un poco de redención pero mas de aprecio a la vida tal como llega.
1. Chapter 1

Un saludo!

Este crossover esta ubicado en Saint Seiya entre entre la batalla de las 12 casas y la saga de Hades.

Mientras que en Percy Jackson se ubica al final de la saga de Héroes del Olimpo. Lo siento mucho por quienes solo vieron las películas pero fue así como se me ocurrio, ademas era para que fuera mas fácil explicar algunas cosas.

Hacen falta mas crossover de ambas series, y en esta aunque no pretendo que sea muy larga es solo un grado de arena y espero que mas personas se animen a unirlas. Vamos que ambas hablan de mitología griega!

En fin, mientras termino de editar el capitulo 23 de Armaduras y Secretos pondré un capitulo de esta historia aproximadamente cada 10 dias. o menos...depende del trabajo.

Comentario y quejas serán bienvenidos, aunque tal vez se los ofreceré a las musas en mi próxima cena.

**La otra vida es un campamento de verano.**

-Odio al dragón... -Pensó Deathmask mientras era arrastrado en la oscuridad por varios espíritus.

Su enfrentamiento contra el dragón Shiryu término de la manera contraria a lo que esperaba, ni logro vencerlo ni su preciada cloth quiso defenderlo. La muy… ingrata por no decirle más feo, decidió abandonarlo en el peor momento juzgándolo indigno de usarla. Y si a eso le agregaba que algunos fantasmas de los muchos que asesinó decidieron arrastrarlo por el Yomotsu eran más razones para odiar al dragón. La caída fue rápida al inicio, pero ahora no entendía la razón del porque seguía siendo arrastrado por esos espíritus en esa oscuridad y aunque intento zafarse no pudo hacerlo.

-Ya me harté… pero ya que...

Se repetía esto porque de reencarnar seguramente estaría de vuelta mezclado en otra guerra santa y tendría que repetir muchas cosas. Pero ahora que Cáncer lo rechazo… pues bien podría no ser así.

-Igual por fin tendría una vida tranquila… - murmuro.

Entonces, su viaje termino de forma brusca y repentina. Y lo primero que miro fue el techo de madera de una cabaña y el rostro de un adolescente de cabellos oscuros y ropa igual de oscura que lo miraba enfadado.

-¿Por qué me trajeron esto?… llévenselo – Dijo Nico con voz descuidada, pero los espíritus decidieron dejarlo ahí.

Nico se enfadó – Oigan ¿qué creen que hacen? ¡Vuelvan!

Nunca antes los fantasmas lo habían desobedecido, Deathmask al ver esto empezó a reírse y esto obviamente enfureció a Nico.

-¿De que te ríes idiota? -

-De que no sabes controlarlos todavía, estúpido.

-¿Cómo me dijiste?

-ES TU PI DO y mira así se hace! Ondas infernales. - Los fantasmas aparecieron y atraparon a Nico. No supo que lo motivo a actuar así, tal vez era el enojo que ya traía contra el dragón, pero tenía ganas de desquitarse y pelar con alguien.

-¡Ya verás!

Nico invoco más esqueletos y pronto el ambiente del lugar se volvió oscuro y frio. Pero a eso ya estaba acostumbrado Deathmask, por lo que no se acobardo. Lo que inundo el lugar de espíritus y de los muertos peleando de forma extraña con sendos esqueletos. Pronto Nico se abalanzo sobre Deathmask con su daga estigia con la idea de pelear directamente, pero igualmente Deathmask se supo defender. Y la situación pudo durar así buen rato ya que parecían estar en igualdad de condiciones de no ser porque varios otros adolescentes entraron a la cabaña gritando.

-¡Para esto ya esto Di Angelo! – Annabeth grito enojada.

-¿Y por qué? – Respondieron los dos al unísono.

Percy, aunque confundido de que los dos respondieran al grito de Annabeth añadió -Porque todo el campamento se ha llenado de fantasmas y esqueletos y los de la cabaña de Afrodita están gritando tanto que me dejaran sordo.

-Además te meterás en problemas con Quirón – Annabeth dijo muy seria.

-No, si ya lo estas, semi-dios. – Quirón añadió al entrar y lo agarro del cuello. DEathmask no supo que lo asombro más, si ver a un centauro en persona, en caballo… lo que este fuera. O que este mismo tuviera fuerza suficiente para dominarlo. Ya que intento soltarse sin éxito.

El termino semi-dios no era que se escuchara muy frecuentemente en su época y se refería a el de esa manera. Dejo de forcejar y con ello Quirón aflojo su agarre antes de lanzarlo a un sillón mientras lo miraba fijamente.

-No sé quién será tu padre o madre, pero entraste de mala manera al campamento mestizo y tendrás que decirme cuáles son tus intensiones.

-No estoy aquí por gusto, al parecer los fantasmas de ese mocoso me trajeron aquí, y yo que estaba resignado de irme al Yomotsu luego de que el dragón me venciera con su cosmos. – Deathmask respondió cruzándose de brazos.

Al escuchar esto Quirón pareció congelarse.

-Dijiste Cosmos… ¿Eres un santo de Atena?

-Si, Deathmask de Cáncer hasta hace poco, antes de que esos fantasmas me trajeran.

Annabeth se asombro al escuchar esto, en algún lugar leyó sobre ellos… Pero no recordaba en ese momento.

Quirón de inmediato le indico a Percy que se cerciorara de que no hubiera chismosos. No fue necesario, luego de que desaparecieran los fantasmas y los esqueletos la mayoría regreso a sus actividades normales. Igualmente, no muchos se acercaban a la cabaña de Hades.

Quirón soltó un resoplido de tensión al ver la respuesta de Percy de que estaba despejado.

-¿Hay una guerra santa ahora?

-No, solo un pequeño… conflicto en el santuario de Atena. – Respondió presuroso Deathmask. Por alguna extraña razón sentía que podía ser castigado si decía la verdad. Entre la amenazante mirada de ese centauro y la extraña, pero también fuerte mirada de esa chica.

-No otra vez… - Murmuro Quirón ya sin hacerle caso. - Tendré que prepararme para la llegada de mas de ustedes…

-Oye... ¿de qué diablos hablas? – Deathmask estaba confundido.

-Mira, no tengo que explicarte con gran detalle de que los dioses griegos son reales y todo eso. En tu realidad eres un santo de Atena y ya sirves a un dios, tal vez hayas tenido la posibilidad de conocer a más de ellos.

-Aun no, pero era de esperarse…

-Bueno, pues aquí también son reales; solo que no están en guerra constante como entre ellos, mas bien con las entidades anteriores como los titanes, gigantes y otras criaturas mitológicas que emergen cada que se le antoja.

-De acuerdo, hablas de mitos, pero ¿por qué me llamaste semi-dios al inicio?

-El simple hecho de que este aquí te señala como tal. En este mundo los dioses siguen haciendo de las suyas teniendo hijos con mortales y esos hijos vienen aquí a entrenarse para sobrevivir los ataques de las bestias mitológicas que te dije antes, ya que los ven como sus presas. Annabeth y Percy fueron salvajemente perseguidos antes de llegar al campamento. Nico también.

Percy agrego- Y también los dioses nos piden de vez en cuando, hacer algunas tareas para ellos. Nos envían a diversas búsquedas para hacer esas tareas que ellos no pueden.

-En pocas palabras seguimos siendo sus peones. – Deathmask replico.

-Pues sí, así es mocoso. – Quirón no pudo apelar a lo que dijo, y menos con Percy asintiendo.

-¿Pero aquí en que quedo yo? Mencionaste que llegaran más de conmigo. ¿Qué quieres decir con esto?

-Bueno… Atena tiende a enviar aquí a los guerreros que ella considera que aún tienen que aprender alguna lección o redimirse por acciones pasadas. Incluso los que tuvieron una vida cortada súbitamente y no alcanzaron su plenitud. Por lo general sucede durante alguna guerra santa.

-¿Qué es eso de una guerra santa? – Pregunto Annabeth.

Quirón la miro y también a Nico y Percy antes de continuar, midiendo sus palabras -Annabeth, la situación en el mundo del que proviene este chico es difícil, ahí los dioses se comportan muy diferentes a esta realidad.

-No me asombra luego de lo que paso con Roma.

-Es más complicado de lo que sucedió con los romanos, no son solo diferentes personalidades. Allá aún hay demasiados conflictos entre los mismos dioses y estos conflictos llevan a estas guerras. Donde los santos de Atena pelean tanto contra los ejercitos de Hades o Poseidón. Ahí ustedes no podrían estar juntos ni en broma.

Tanto Percy como Annabeth se miraron fijamente. Nico centro primero su mirada en Deathmask y lo miro con más atención. Quirón siguió con su relato.

-Pero luego les explico detenidamente, el punto es que ella ha hecho esto mismo en varias encarnaciones. Aunque no suele fijarse muy bien lo que hace porque sus tiempos, sus épocas, se mezclan. Hace unos treinta años envió a un santo de un siglo muy anterior, pero esa es otra historia. Considera esta oportunidad como un regreso a la escuela.

-Odie la escuela, además ya no la necesito, tengo 23 años. – Deathmask dijo orgulloso.

-No los tienes… - Percy le indico.

-¿ Ycómo no sabre mi propia edad?

-Vamos, que no eres mayor que Percy aquí y él tiene 17 años. – Annabeth añadió.

Deathmask quien sentía su cuerpo más débil que lo normal y veía su cuerpo más delgado se preocupó.

\- ¿Dónde hay un espejo?

Nico le indico donde había uno y Deathmask corrió para poder verse, en cuanto lo hizo, lanzo un fuerte grito de furia que estremeció a todos.

-¡Noooooooooo! ¿Qué me hiciste Atena?

-Creo que no estaba preparado para ello – dijo Quirón antes de que Deathmask saliera disparado de la cabaña.

Muchos jóvenes o adolescentes lo miraron extrañados, ya que no les era conocido. Quirón corrió lo más rápido que pudo detrás de él, y detrás salieron Percy, Nico y Annabeth. Pero Quirón lo alcanzo en los límites del campamento ya que le fue imposible avanzar más, simplemente una barrera lo detuvo. Intento ir por otro lado, pero un enorme dragón le detuvo el paso y pronto Quirón lo alcanzo galopando tranquilo.

-No podrás irte, la voluntad de Atena no te dejara, aunque seas hijo de algún otro dios no puedes sobrepasar esta voluntad. Estarás aquí hasta que ella decida lo contrario o aprendas lo que deberías.

-¿Hijo de otro dios?

-Si, eso es algo que tienes que tener muy presente. Atena en su mundo puede estar en lo correcto en algunas cosas, pero muy equivocadas en otras. Y el usar a los semi-dioses en sus batallas puede ser un gran error, aunque no dudo que los demás dioses hagan lo mismo en tu mundo. Después de todo lo que denominas cosmos es la habilidad heredada de su padre divino.

-Entonces el que yo use a los espíritus de los muertos…

-Te enfrentaste a Nico de igual, puedes ser hijo de Hades…

-¿Mi padre tuvo otro hijo? ¿Y no me lo dijo? – Nico llego junto con Percy y Annabeth agitados de correr.

Annabeth añadió al verlo temerosa de reacción -No te precipites Nico, no creo que así sea el caso.

-Tampoco descartaría algún otro dios que tenga que ver con la muerte. – Quirón añadió.

Percy también intervino -Cierto, él te permitió convivir con Hazel, no puede ocultar algo tan importante.

Nico trato de controlar la respiración y sus emociones, estas siempre se salían de control, mientras Deathmask miro como impidió que salieran más esqueletos del piso.

Nico igual lo observaba detenidamente, no tenía gran parecido con él, pero su hermana Bianca tampoco la tuvo, ni Hazel… pero tenía cerciorarse.

-Volveré, tengo que preguntarle –Nico susurro presuroso y desapareció entre las sombras.

Percy se apresuró a decir mirando fijamente a Deathmask - Quirón, ¿su llegada implica algún nuevo peligro? Con eso de que Atena está involucrada…

Quirón respondió mirando a Annabeth – En lo absoluto, les repito en varias ocasiones hemos tenido estas "visitas" de santos de Atena, normalmente no pasa algo grave, estos santos se pueden adaptar a este mundo y morir luego tranquilamente, tan tranquilamente como cualquier otro semi-dios.

-¿Paro no estará mi mamá en peligro por estas guerras?

Quiron paso saliva antes de responder -Es algo que se repite cada par de siglos, sí corre peligro, pero siempre sus santos la han salvado. Aunque a un alto precio. Y antes de que preguntes, no creo que necesite ayuda.

-¿Acaso es diferente a la Atena que conocemos? ¿Por qué necesita que la salven? – Pregunto Percy.

\- La que está en su mundo es muy distinta. Es otra parte de ella, es una encarnación mortal y vulnerable. Con sus conocimientos y memorias.

-¡Bah! Es una mocosa tonta, mira que avisarle a su enemigo que iba a visitarlo. Muy estúpido para ser la diosa de la estrategia -Deathmask se burló y eso le consiguió un puñetazo de parte de Annabeth.

-Oye ¿Qué te pasa? – Deathmask rezongo mientras Annabeth era detenida por Percy para que no lo alcanzara.

-¡No hables así de mi madre!

-¿Tu madre? -La mirada de Deathmask fue de asombro total – Entonces ella y alguien más… ¿Aquí no es una diosa virgen?

Quirón interrumpió -Claro que lo sigue siendo, los hijos de Atena nacen de sus pensamientos y voluntad, al igual que ella. Por cierto, ella es Annabeth Chase, hija de Atena.

-Y yo Percy Jackson, hijo de Poseidón.

Deathmask los miro sin poder creerlo -Hijos de Atena, Poseidón y Hades y todos conviviendo juntos, en este campamento… me estoy volviendo loco.

-Si, y tú eres uno de nosotros, solo falta averiguar quién es tu padre. ¿Por cierto como te llamas…?

-Deathmask. – Respondió con orgullo.

-Quirón se burló – ese apodo no puedes usarlo aquí, di cuál es tu verdadero nombre.

Bufo antes de responder -Ángelo, mi nombre es Ángelo. No les diré mi apellido ya que no les importa.

-Bienvenido al campamento mestizo entonces Ángelo. – Percy le apretó la mano.

Quirón los interrumpió – Es hora de regresar a las cabañas, mientras eres reclamado tendrás que ir a la cabaña de Hermes. Te proporcionaremos ropa. Ya luego veremos que hacer contigo mocoso.

Él ya no tuvo ganas de replicar más y camino de regreso junto con ellos de regreso al centro del campamento. Deathmask suspiro, eran demasiado cambios a su mundo y solo el hecho de estar ahí era demasiado. No iba a salir de ahí hasta que Atena considerara que aprendió su lección y no estaba seguro de poder aprenderla. Después de todo ese lugar parecía más loco que el mismo santuario.

* * *

Nico por su parte encontró a su padre desayunando en el inframundo, Hades se alegró de la visita.

-¿Tengo otro hermano llamado Ángelo? - pregunto sin dudarlo.

Hades escupió su café y casi tira el resto de la taza. – ¿Es esta una broma Nico?! No se te ocurra preguntar eso tan de repente! si Perséfone se entera…

-Se enterara de cualquier manera si es verdad padre, hoy se presento alguien en la cabaña del campamento mestizo y utilizo una habilidad que me hizo dudar. Se llama casi como yo y encima Quirón lo identifico como un santo de Atena. Viene de otro lugar, pero quiero estar seguro si él es mi hermano o no.

Al escuchar esto Hades respiró profundamente, más tranquilo al parecer.

-Puedo asegurarte que no lo es.

Nico pareció estar decepcionado por un momento, pero igual se tranquilizó de despejar su duda.

-Aunque es algo muy interesante, si uno de ellos fue enviado aquí por Atena, tendré una oportunidad en la siguiente guerra santa… -Murmuro Hades pensando en voz alta.

-¿Por qué dice eso padre?

Hades cambio el tema -No es algo relevante en este mundo Nico, pero puede ser importante en el otro. Mira, en ese mundo Atena y yo tenemos un conflicto por milenios en el que ella siempre se las arregla para ganar. Se ha enemistado con casi todos los dioses.

-¿En esas llamadas guerras santas?

Hades asintió – Precisamente, pero ya no puedo decirte más en que consiste, supiste moverte entre los campamentos Júpiter y Mestizo, pero no puedo darte mas información.

-¿Por qué?

-Es más perjudicial que beneficioso. Y nosotros los dioses coincidimos en que ustedes no deben mezclarse con los asuntos provenientes de ese mundo.

-¿Entonces porque Atena puede enviar a sus santos aquí? ¿No es jugar sucio?

-No, solo es un poco de piedad. Ellos merecen una segunda oportunidad, si son capaces de vivir de manera tranquila en este mundo tal vez en la próxima generación tengamos menos conflictos. Ella, todos los dioses, deseamos que su mundo llegue por fin a la paz, solo que diferimos mucho en nuestra idea de paz.

La mira de Nico le indico a Hades que no estaba muy convencido.

-Regresa al campamento, hijo, hazte su amigo de ser posible, mientras por lo que me dijiste creo saber a quién agradecer por darle la vida. Le avisare para que no tarde en reclamarlo.

-De acuerdo - Nico respondió y regreso al campamento mestizo. No muy seguro de que su padre se quedaría sin intervenir…

* * *

Luego de bañarse con agua fría y observarse nuevamente al espejo, Deathmask se dio cuenta de que no fue un sueño, había regresado a la adolescencia, no parecía tener más de 15 años, se puso la ridícula ropa que le dieron solo porque la suya estaba sucia y parecía quedarle grande.

El lugar apestaba, un ridículo campamento para semi-dioses. Luego de apropiarse de una cama del ridículo dormitorio al que llego, salió de la cabaña y paseo un poco observando el lugar, el muro de escalada con su lava todo, la forja, el comedor, dio un recorrido por el bosque evitando al dragón que cuidaba el vellocino de oro y por último observo la estatua de Atena Pártenos.

Esa estatua que fue llevada al campamento por Reyna y temino el conflicto entre la parte griega y romana de los dioses. No pudo evitar desahogarse.

-Así que pretendes que me redima Atena. ¡!Bah! Creo que al menos sentido del humor si tienes.

Se regreso a la cama y medito entonces en lo que le dijo Quirón, que debía preparase para la llegada de más. Después de todo, los santos de bronce estaban de lado de Atena, sería interesante esperar y ver quienes más de sus compañeros serian enviado al igual que él a ese campamento. No tuvo que esperar mucho, un niño entro presuroso y grito:

-¡Oigan! Alguien que cayo del cielo le ésta dando batalla a Clarisse, y eso que pelea sin armas.

Todos salieron a tropel de la cabaña mientras él los siguió.

-Veremos cual otro santo dorado es el afortunado en acompañarme.


	2. Si paseas por el cielo con un dragon

**Hola!**

**Perdón por la tardanza pero hubo demasiado trabajo, tuve que salir de la ciudad y el tiempo no parecía alcanzarme**

**para escribir. Lo pongo mas tarde, lo se, pero aquí esta el segundo capitulo. Dije que seria algo sencillo pero mi cerebro insiste en complicarlo todo...**

**De nuevo espero les guste y si se animan a hacer comentarios se los agradezco mucho.**

**Felices vacaciones para los que puedan disfrutarlas T-T**

**Sigo trabajando en Armaduras y secretos... **

**Capitulo: 2 Si paseas por el cielo con un dragón…**

Bueno… No era realmente un paseo, sino que Shiryu para demostrarle que esa niña, Saori Kiddo estaba realmente capacitada como la encarnación de la diosa Atena, no dudo en sacrificarse para atraparlo y derrotarlo. Ambos estaban a punto de quemarse en la atmosfera y Shura no iba perdonarse el que el joven dragón muriera para hacerle entender la verdad. Ya que él, quien tanto creía que la fuerza era justicia fue derrotado. Se dio cuenta de que ya no era posible justificar sus acciones. No tenía pretexto alguno, asesino a muchos, inclusive a quien protegió a Atena, fue un aliado de la mayor mentira de todas y aun así se decía ser justo… pero al menos dejo su Excalibur a cargo de Shiryu y lo regreso al santuario. Ahora él mismo podría quemarse en el espacio de manera que ni siquiera una pizca de su traicionera existencia permaneciera en ella.

-Aioros, espero que puedas perdonarme. Atena, perdóneme.

Cerro los ojos en espera de que su conciencia desapareciera, cuando de pronto, su cuerpo cayo abruptamente y sintió un fuerte recorrer todo el cuerpo, no traer protección de su cloth siempre era molesto, había olvidado esa sensación. "Pero oye, ya no debería sentir dolor si estaba muerto ¿no?"

Abrió los ojos y lo primero que miro fueron los ojos de una jovencita de mirada fiera.

-No sé quién eres, pero estropeaste mi entrenamiento. – dijo Clarisse La Rue y sin dudarlo ataco con su lanza, Shura esquivo con habilidad las acometidas de la chica rodando primero a los lados y la primera oportunidad se puso de pie mientras seguía esquivándola.

Analizaba el lugar, los gritos y el alboroto le recordaron un momento al santuario, pero no podía estar ahí, la chica era una gran guerrera sin duda por la forma en que atacaba, pero no llevaba mascara al igual que varias otras más, de diversas edades. Además, casi todos ahí tenían una prenda en común, una camiseta naranja que decía: Campamento mestizo.

Todo era muy extraño, estaban en medio de un bosque muy lejos del santuario. Clarisse se enfadó de que el nuevo semi-dios solo supiera esquivar y le lanzo a los pies una espada.

-¡Vamos tómala y defiéndete!

Shura supo que no podía esquivarla más, pero sin ninguna razón y con la prohibición de Atena de usar armas no iba a atacarla así.

Él se quedó quieto, con una postura defensiva pero dispuesto a mostrar que un santo de Atena solo peleaba con sus puños.

-De acuerdo… sin armas, pero esta vez vas a pelear realmente - Clarisse pareció entender lo que sucedía y lanzo lejos su propia lanza.

No hubo tiempo de más, se abalanzó contra él y ataco de manera fiera y rápida. Y entonces Shura se vio en dificultades. No le quedó más remedio que reconocer que ella estaba cerca de llegar a un nivel que podía rivalizarle.

Pero también, Shura tenía más experiencia, solo ocupo un par de golpes certeros para dejarla inconsciente mientras muchos otros a su alrededor gritaban y lo animaban.

Deathmask llego al lugar y se asombró al verlo, ese iba a ser un problema… si Shura fue vencido significaba que los santos de bronce habían logrado pasar hasta la décima casa e iban ganando. Trato de acercarse más a él, pero Quirón ya estaba en el lugar y mejor decidió regresar a la cabaña mientras lo veía de nuevo.

Quirón alzo la voz para dejarse oír sobre las voces de los campistas que rodeaban a Shura y se dirigió a él con voz firme.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre Santo de Atena?

-Shura de Capricornio – Respondió con firmeza, ocultando su asombro de ver un centauro frente a él.

-Acompáñeme y le explicare su situación. Los demás sigan en sus entrenamientos.

* * *

Muchos se quedaron sin entender, pero se dispersaron mientras murmuraban lo que acaban de ver, excepto Leo Valdez quien se acercó a Percy y Annabeth quienes no se veían tan asombrados por lo sucedido.

-¿Que es un santo de Atena? Me lo quieres explicar Annabeth.

-¿Por qué quieres que yo te lo explique?

Leo se sonrió mientras armaba un artefacto con rapidez en sus manos – Porque no te ves tan extrañada ante lo sucedido y "Santo de Atena" tiene implicado el nombre de tu mamá.

Ella fijo sus ojos grises en el -No puedo decir nada hasta que Quirón lo autorice, Leo. No me hagas repetirlo.

-De acuerdo y yo que iba a permitirte probar mi nuevo invento…

-¿Y qué es lo que hace Leo? -le pregunto Percy divertido. ¿No es otro artefacto peligroso?

Leo miro el pequeño conjunto de alambres y engranes y lo guardo de vuelta en su cinturón de herramientas -En realidad no lo sé, pero en la cabaña de Hefesto ya no hay maldiciones.

Percy murmuro - No sé cómo pudiste terminarlo mientras veíamos la pelea de Clarisse, pero será mejor que lo pruebes en otro lugar, para estar más seguros.

-Tienes razón, pero quiero saber lo que pasa, ¿Por favor?

-No más que yo Leo, no más que yo – Annabeth tembló de frustración y empezó a alejarse.

Percy se quedó atrás y le dijo a Leo -Ella está realmente preocupada por su mamá, y no podemos hablar ahora porque igual no sabemos muchos. Pero sabes que si ocupamos ayuda te avisaremos.

-De acuerdo, saben dónde buscarme. – Leo dijo frustrado.

Percy asintió y corrió detrás de Annabeth, la alcanzo y la abrazo por la espalda sin decir palabra. Ella tampoco dijo nada por largo rato, simplemente acepto ese gesto de apoyo.

-Gracias, cerebro de algas.

-No pienses demasiado en lo sucedido, ya Quirón dijo que no deberías preocuparte.

-Lo que hace que me preocupe más Percy. Ya son dos de ellos y mi mamá no responde a los mensajes que le envié.

-Lo sé, pero a veces no tener noticias es mejor a tener malas noticias, Quirón nos pidió esperar un poco más. Tal vez en la noche visite tus sueños. Mientras tanto ¿podrías ayudarme un poco con unas dudas que tengo para los exámenes?

Annabeth se giró y lo miro fijamente - ¿intentas distraerme?

-Eso mismo, Annabeth, ilumíname con tus conocimientos.

"Tu presencia ya una distracción" – Pensó Annabeth sin decírselo y alboroto su cabello.

-Es cierto, ocupas mucha ayuda con esos exámenes. No te quejes después.

Percy le sonrió mientras caminaban al comedor. No sabían que podría suceder, pero iba a apoyarla en lo que fuera.

* * *

Mientras tanto Shura y Quirón llegaron a la casa grande y se sentaron frente a frente mientras se analizaban con cuidado, hasta que Shura se decidió hablar.

-Explíqueme entonces lo que sucede aquí.

-De acuerdo, no eres el primer santo de Atena en llegar a este campamento con anterioridad y sin duda no el primero del día. El otro, nos explicó que hay un conflicto en el santuario, por ello debió morir antes de ser enviado aquí, al igual que tú.

-Por desgracia así es.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede realmente?

-Atena… llego al santuario a reclamar su posición con algunos santos de bronce verdaderamente leales a ella, y varios de nosotros, más bien yo estúpidamente trate de impedírselo.

-¿Su encarnación se encuentra bien? – Quirón pregunto preocupado.

-Eso espero, ya lleva mas de 10 horas con una flecha dorada clavada en su pecho y sí, puede morir. Pero pedí explicaciones y terminé hablando yo. ¿Cómo sabe todo eso de las encarnaciones de Atena?

-Bueno este lugar se llama campamento mestizo, todos aquí son semidioses, es decir hijos o hijas de algún dios griego y Clarisse con quien te enfrentaste hace rato es hija de Ares. Los hijos de todo el panteón griego conviven y aprenden aquí. Y a este lugar Atena envía de vez en cuando, a sus santos que necesitan expiar sus errores, o aprender alguna lección. Es una segunda oportunidad para ustedes.

-La traicione y aun así me dio otra oportunidad… no la merezco.

-Ella lo consideró así, y espero que aproveches esta oportunidad. No como tu compañero Ángelo, que a el no se le ve muy emocionado de saber que tiene una deidad griega como su padre o madre.

-En serio, ¿él tiene como padre a un dios? – Shura se sorprendió.

-Igualmente podría ser su madre, pero es igual contigo.

-¡¿Yo!?

-Si, solo que aun no sabemos quien es, pero es requisito para que puedas permanecer en este campamento. Incluso tenemos varios hijos de Atena.

-¡¿Atena?! Pero ¿Cómo? – Eso fue demasiado para Shura, sintió un fuerte dolor en el estómago.

Al ver su rostro Quirón tuvo que aclararle -Nacen de sus pensamientos, así como ella misma nació. Pero no son diferentes a los demás. Tu también sabrás luego quien te reclama como hijo.

-¿Es eso real?

-Es lo normal cuando llegas aquí, de hecho, eres afortunado. Antes muchos semidioses no eran reclamados y vivían siempre con gran ignorancia y resentimiento hacia los dioses los que causaba conflictos. No te preocupes, serán reclamados durante la cena y tanto tu como tu amigo despejarán esa duda. Por el momento te podemos proporcionar algo de ropa limpia y hospedaje en la cabaña de Hermes mientras tanto.

Quirón siguió explicando más cosas, pero Shura no lo escuchaba realmente, solo asistía mecánicamente, era bastante por digerir, en ese momento no importaba quien fueron sus padres, pero si era una segunda oportunidad podía aprovecharla.

Julia Feingold de la cabaña de Hermes ya lo esperaba frente a la cabaña del director y gustosa se ofreció a guiarlo, mientras platicaba amenamente, en cuanto entro miro a un muy relajado Deathmask recostado en una cama. Mientras los demás parecían temerle, no era de extrañarse, esa era su actitud usual. Notaba algo raro en el… pero no sabía bien que era.

-Así que aquí estas Deathmask, me preguntaba el cómo fue que tu cosmos desapareció del santuario.

-Pues… me trajeron los espíritus aquí…

Al mencionar esto, varios chicos más de la cabaña de Hermes se estremecieron y salieron mejor de la misma. Julia, al ver esto también salió en busca de alguien mas.

-¿Y qué paso Shura, quien te mato?

-Yo morí elevándome a las alturas.

-Ja, ja, ja No te conocía esos vicios Shura.

-Que no es lo que piensas, el dragón Shiryu utilizo su dragón ascendente y nos envió literalmente a los cielos para quemarnos en la atmosfera. Pero decidí salvarlo, para que siguiera protegiendo a Atena.

-Así que aún no se moría… - Murmuro Deathmask.

-No digas eso, no me digas que sigues creyendo la mentira de que ella no podrá proteger la tierra.

-Eso… pues… ya no lo sé, pero hay que admitir que tuvo poder suficiente para enviarnos aquí. Lugar extraño, del otro lado del Atlántico y muchos años de diferencia.

-Sin duda alguna… ¿Dónde están las regaderas?

-Por allá - le indico mientras se burlaba, él se sonrió al inicio de ver a Shura más como adolescente, así que solo contaba los segundos para escuchar su grito.

Solo que Shura no grito, sino que quedo casi mudo al verse nuevamente en su rostro de adolescente. Fue una gran impresión, sí, pero también un recordatorio. Si Atena lo regreso a esa edad, fue porque esa edad tenía cuando cometió su más grande error, decidir seguir al patriarca en su mentira, entonces era señal de que podía expiarse. Por eso también Deathmask se veía más joven, era un nuevo comienzo…

Al escuchar el agua correr, Deathmask supo que no iba poder reírse de él.

Trato de dormir, pero tuvo compañía en ese momento.

-Ángelo sin apellido. – se dirigió hacia él, un joven de mirada inquieta, parecía estar analizándolo todo. Iba acompañado de Julia y otra chica más.

-¿Qué quieres? – Respondió con desgana al chico.

-Soy Connor Stoll, el consejero de esta cabaña no me agrado la forma en que respondiste. Estas aquí como invitado mientras eres reclamado, porque es nuestra obligación.

-No te preocupes, igual cuento el tiempo para salir de aquí.

Julia se adelantó – Has asustado a mis hermanos, te advierto que no debes tratar nunca mal a un hijo de Hermes. No te gustaran las consecuencias.

-¿Es una amenaza niña?

Connor se sonrió y dijo – Julia te dio un consejo, nuestro sentido del humor puede ser bastante ameno. Puedes preguntar a la cabaña de Afrodita.

-O de Deméter... – Añadió la otra chica.

-Es cierto Alice… - secundo Julia con una risilla y ambas parecieron ponerse de acuerdo con la mirada y salieron corriendo.

Deathmask se quedo pensativo, con suerte no se quedaría en ese lugar mucho tiempo.

En ese momento Shura salió del baño ya limpio y cambiado, y Connor se acercó a él.

-Hola, soy Connor Stoll, consejero de la cabaña de Hermes. No tendrás problemas si conmigo a menos que rompas las reglas de la cabaña o seas hijo de Deméter. Aunque mirándote bien no pareces que lo seas.

-De acuerdo… - Shura respondió. - ¿Y cuáles son esas reglas?

-Puedes preguntarle a Ángelo, se las dije no hace mucho. Ya es hora de la cena, apresúrense – dijo y salió de la cabaña.

-¿Y cuáles son esas reglas? – Volteo a ver a Deathmask. Pero él se alzó de hombros y con eso supo que no tendría respuesta, ya lo averiguaría por su cuenta.

-Ángelo…

-Deathmask por favor, odio ese nombre.

-Te diré como quiera, te aguantas y vamos a cenar, tengo que comer algo porque ya me dio acides.

-Creo que yo también. Por cierto, ten cuidado con los hijos de Atena, no les gustara saber lo que pasa en santuario. - se levantó de la cama para dirigirse a la salida.

-¿Ya conociste a alguno?

-Sí, - Deathmask se froto la mejilla - Tiene su carácter, también conocí a un hijo de Poseidón. Creo que son novios.

-¿En serio? -Shura se quedó asombrado, pensó que no tendría más sorpresas ahí.

Pero de pronto Nico di Angelo se paró frente a ellos y se dirigió a Deathmask.

-No eres mi hermano, solo es solo una coincidencia lo de los nombres. -Tras decir eso se dirigió hacia las mesas.

\- ¿Y ese quién es?

-Ese en el carismático hijo de Hades – Recalco Deathmask con una enorme sonrisa.

Shura mejor no respondió, pero su acides estomacal aumento. Realmente necesitaba comer algo para calmarlo.

* * *

Atena estaba nerviosa, se había arriesgado mucho otra vez. Pero no podía permitir que ellos, sus santos murieran sin darles otra oportunidad. Era algo egoísta, lo sabía, pero era lo mejor que podía hacer. Por ello no podía responder las llamadas de Annabeth, no hasta que todos estuvieran ahí. Esta a punto de hablar con los demas dioses y al entrar sintio su mirada recelosa. Esperaba que luego luego de explicar sus motivos le permitieron hacerlo. Por el bien de su mundo.

* * *

Al llegar al comedor, tanto Shura como Deathmask se asombraron de ver lo animado que se encontraba, decenas de niños y adolescentes comían, y se divertían sin recelo. Estaban divididos en varias mesas y en todas se notaba gran camarería.

Stoll les indico que se acercaran y en cuanto tomaron asiento un plato apareció frente a ellos, no supieron cómo, pero eran sus platillos favoritos. Cada persona en la mesa tenia un platillo diferente por lo que era un servicio verdaderamente personalizado.

-Dríadas – dijo Alice Miyazawa, entre bocados. -Ellas traen todo lo que necesitamos y queremos. Puedes comer lo que gusten, pero no olvides dar siempre una ofrenda para tu padre, o madre.

Shura se asombró de tener justo ese platillo que le recordaba a su niñez, el que calmaba su estómago y su mente. Además, él quien normalmente comía solo en su templo agradeció la compañía – Creo que podre acostumbrarme a esto.

Deathmask no lo respondió porque igualmente devoraba su comida. No tenía idea de cómo era eso, no quería pensarlo, pero igualmente podía también acostumbrarse a ello.

Quirón comenzó a hablar, introduciéndolos a los demás campistas. Todos los saludaron sin dales mayor importancia, dos nuevos semidioses en un mismo día no era raro, tampoco que ellos hubieran aparecido en medio del campamento de esa manera, parecía que estaban acostumbrados a los sucesos extraños.

Los invito a ofrecer algo de su comida en la fogata, y ver por quienes eran reclamados.

Deathmask decidió ir primero, lanzo al fuego un poco de gnocchi y pronto una la luz oscura apareció sobre él.

El asombro de todos fue mayúsculo, el símbolo del dios de la muerte Tánatos apareció sobre él.

Percy estaba asombrado, él tuvo contacto con el dios de la muerte no mucho tiempo atrás, cuando Frank y Hazel lo rescataron de gigante Alcioneo en Alaska. Su presencia era tan inusual como fue la suya, de Nico, Jason o Thalía. Además de que por mucho tiempo no hubo un hijo de Tánatos en el campamento. Después de lo sucedido con Gaia, esperaba que no fueran malas noticias.

Todos miraron como Deathmask no parecía verse afectado, al parecer la muerte era a lo que estaba acostumbrado. Nico entendió por qué podía utilizar a los espíritus sin dificultad como él y no parecía tenerle miedo como los demás. Se dirigió de vuelta a la mesa al lado de Shura, pero los hijos de Hermes se alejaron un poco cuando él se sentó de vuelta y Deathmask pareció disfrutarlo. Así que siguió su camino hasta sentarse frente a Nico.

-Creo que lo de los nombres es mas que coincidencia. – Le dijo apoyando su codo en la mesa y agarrando su barbilla

El rostro de Nico no mostro reacción. -Supongo.

Deathmask no dijo más pero decidió seguir en esa misma mesa, pronto un plato de gelato de fresas apareció frente a él y empezó a disfrutarlo mientras observaba a Nico con diversión.

Annabeth no entendía cómo eran elegidos los santos de Atena, pero era extraño como alguien de apariencia tenebrosa, lo fuera.

Shura se levantó nervioso, al ver las reacciones de los campistas supo que era importante saber que dios era su progenitor en ese lugar, tomo un plato de natilla que aparto del postre y estaba punto de lanzarla al fuego cuando de pronto un helado viento empezó a soplar, este viento se intensifico y pronto tenían una ventisca invernal azotando todo el campamento. Mientras muchos todos corrían a refugiarse del frio. Su natilla quedo congelada y la tiro al fuego de la fogata que amenazaba con apagarse.

Pronto una luz dorada resaltaba con intensidad sobre él. Shura levanto su cabeza y al ver el símbolo de Atena, se paralizo por unos segundos y luego cayó de rodillas llorando en medio de la ventisca.

Pocos miraron eso, preocupados por huir del frio, entre ellos Annabeth, Percy y Leo, a quien el frío parecía no afectarle. Ella no estaba sorprendida tanto por saber que tenía un nuevo hermano, sino por su reacción. Recordó las palabras de Quirón, que fueron enviados al campamento para expiar sus acciones. Tenia que hablar con él y saber qué fue lo hizo en su mundo que necesita expiar, necesitaba saberlo. Así que trató de acercarse a él.

Deathmask mientras tanto, aunque quedo asombrado también, no mostró reacción alguna.

Pero entonces, tan repentina como llego, la tormenta se detuvo, el cielo se despejo, pero quedo una capa de nieve sobre el lugar. Los que no habían corrido a las cabañas se sacudían la nieve, mientras se preguntaban la razón de esa repentina tormenta.

Entonces, Drew Tanaka de la cabaña de Afrodita lanzo un grito tan agudo que los asusto a todos.

En medio de las mesas y agarrándole el pie a la chica, estaba Camus aun medio congelado.


	3. Entre postres congelados y

**Entre postres congelados y …**

La undécima casa estaba más fría que de costumbre. Camus a pesar de tener un rostro tranquilo, estaba desesperado, Hyoga no parecía entender lo que el insistía tanto en que aprendiera. Sus ideales eran demasiado inocentes, sus métodos tan idiotas. Sí, se arriesgaba por sus amigos, lo que era de valor, pero de la manera más estúpida, pudo ayudarlos de mejor manera. Lo peor era que estaba frente a él y aun no parecía entender lo que sucedía.

Por ello no se contuvo en su castigo, tras congelarle y destruirle su armadura, su alumno aún seguía de pie, al menos eso era de admirar, pero ya no podía ayudarlo más, debía terminar esto. Elevó sus brazos dispuesto a encerrarlo nuevamente en un ataúd de hielo. Pero Hyoga lo imito…

-¡Ejecución aurora!

Ambos atacaron al mismo tiempo, el templo se comenzó a congelar. Pronto Camus se dio cuenta que fue sobrepasado por su alumno ya que logro vencerlo.

La satisfacción por ese logro de su alumno fue grande, se llenó de orgullo, solo que ya no podía celebrarlo abiertamente, su vida había acabado.

Era hora de dejarle el legado de Acuario a Hyoga, al igual que el cuidado de Atena. Podía descansar en paz.

Esa paz duro hasta que una tenue luz azul lo envolvió y cayó en lo que parecía un sueño, al reaccionar nuevamente, creyó estar en el inframundo. Pero no fue así, lo primero que vio nieve, luego fueron las patas de madera de una mesa, al cerrar su puño sintió tierra entre sus dedos y percibió su olor a fresco, y a perfume… mucho perfume.

Movió su brazo y busco un punto de apoyo para levantarse, su mano topo con una rama delgada y la apretó para poder impulsarse.

Pero salió en su contra, la rama resulto ser la pierna de una niña quien grito tan agudo que casi le revienta los tímpanos. Luego un montón de comida y golpes de varios adolescentes le llovieron encima. Ignoraba que estaba justo al lado de la mesa de la cabaña de Afrodita.

-Oigan, déjenme en paz – Grito enojado y al no tener respuesta encendió su cosmos enfriando aún más el lugar. Congelando a varios chicos en el proceso.

Piper Mc lean fue la única que reacciono a tiempo, el hecho de tener más entrenamiento de batalla por las búsquedas en las que participo, le ayudo a mejorar sus instintos y salto fuera del área congelada, agitada y sorprendida de ello. Leo se acercó rápidamente cuando paso eso.

Camus por fin pudo levantarse y lo primero que vio fue que más adolescentes estaban ahí y miraban hacia su cabeza ya que una luz azul tenue, brillaba sobre él con un símbolo que casi no reconocía.

-Ese es el símbolo de Kione… es hijo de Kione, -Le dijo Leo a Piper poniéndose frente a ella.

-Se nota por la falta de estilo, es de familia – Agrego Piper al verlo. - Ese cabello largo y la ropa extraña no le quedan. ¡Diablos ya hablo como Drew!

Camus trataba de recordar lo que alguna vez leyó sobre ese nombre. Era la diosa de la Nieve, hija del dios del viento del norte Eoilios. Pero lo que no cuadraba era que decían que era su hijo.

-Tienes razón, tiene el mal sentido de la moda de sus… Tíos. – Leo asintió.

Ambos se habían topado con anterioridad esa diosa, sus hermanos y su padre en su primera búsqueda. Era de temer, luego Piper incluso tuvo que enfrentarse directamente con ella mientras navegaban en el Argo II.

-¿De qué demonios hablan? – pregunto Camus desorientado. Lo ultimo que recordaba era ser vencido por Hyoga y ahora estaba en lo que parecía ser una acampada en medio del bosque.

-Mas vale que descongeles a sus hermanos – Insistió Leo mientras su cuerpo se cubría de llamas – Se que Drew puede ser un dolor en el trasero, pero no tiene por qué acabar así.

-¿Hermanos? – Camus miro detrás de el y miro al grupo de chicos congelados. No podía creerlo, nunca antes había perdido el control de sus cosmos de esa manera.

-Mira, no se que esta sucediendo, pero no lo hice con intención. No tengo idea de que pasa.

-Creo que tendré que explicártelo – Quirón se acercó a él, y Camus casi se le cae la mandíbula de ver un centauro frente a él. Camus dio un paso atrás y la temperatura descendió aún más.

-Debería tranquilizarse santo de Atena, antes de que todo se salga de control.

Pero ya estaba fuera de control, al sentir mas el frio Leo se prendió fuego dispuesto a pelear Camus.

* * *

Por otro lado, Annabeth ajena a esto, logro llegar hasta Shura, quien gritaba arrodillado. No entendía la razón, pero era su hermano y tenia que ayudarlo a sobrellevar la vida difícil de un semidios.

-Shura ¿verdad? ¿estás bien? - Annabeth pregunto con delicadeza.

Las memorias de Shura eran un torbellino, el recuerdo y la culpa de lo que paso trece años atrás lo derrumbaron. Sus acciones de entonces, la muerte de Aioros, incluso lo que hizo ese día antes de ser enviado a ese lugar…

-No puedo ser su hijo… ¡Nooooo!

-Oye, ser hijo de Atena no esta tan mal, tienes mas hermanos aquí, yo misma soy tu hermana.

-Debí quedarme muerto.

-Quirón dijo que te envió aquí para expiar tu culpa. ¿Qué puede ser tan grave? – Percy pregunto al verlo tan inquieto.

Shura volteo a hacia ellos, pero al ver a Annabeth, no pudo hablar, simplemente no podía decírselo la chica, esos ojos grises eran tan penetrantes que era casi ver a la diosa a la cara.

Entonces sintieron el fuerte calor que expedía Leo ante lo que parecía ser la amenaza de Camus.

-¡Ese chico nuevo sí que puede manipular el frio! – grito uno de los chicos de la cabaña de Apolo con los cabellos llenos de escarcha y frotándose los brazos para entrar en calor.

Percy noto que no solo ese chico huía del frio, muchos más corrían a refugiarse a las cabañas.

-Annabeth aquí llego otro…

Deathmask entonces se llegó hasta ellos y le dio un golpe en la cabeza a Shura con su palma.

-Levántate hay que detenerlo antes de que congele todo el lugar.

Shura reacciono ante lo que hizo Deathmask y se levantó, dirigiéndose hacia la pelea. No entendía porque él estaba ahí, ya que ignoraba la verdad sobre el engaño del patriarca. A menos que…

-¡Detente ahora mismo Camus! – Grito con fuerza Deathmask.

Pero Camus no lo escucho, estaba concentrado en tratar de congelar a un adolescente engullido en flamas.

Mientras muchos otros huían de la escena, Quirón y Piper trataban de hacerlos entrar en razón, pero no era posible, parecía que no escuchaban.

-¿Camus estás loco? ¡detente! – grito también Shura.

Al ver lo inútil que era gritarles, Shura concentró su cosmos, no sabía si después de heredarle a Excalibur a Shiryu podría hacerlo, pero lo intento. Igual solo era para llamar la atención de Camus.

-¡Excalibur! – El filo de su ataque corto el viento y dividió el espacio entre Leo y Camus, deteniéndoles en seco.

El sentir el cosmos de Shura tan cerca de su nariz, fue algo que no sentía en años, no desde un pequeño combate de entrenamiento cuando niños. Volteo hacia él y se paralizo del asombro. Shura estaba frente a él, pero no en su edad real sino más bien como un adolescente.

-¿Shura… eres tú?

-Claro que soy yo, tranquilízate, que no querrás lastimar más niños con tu cosmos.

Camus empezó a calmarse y concentro su cosmos, el aire frio ceso, el lugar regreso a tener una temperatura más acorde a la época. Aunque los chicos congelados permanecían igual.

-¿Que hacemos aquí? –La ansiedad de Camus era notable.

-Deje que le explique santo de Atena, - Interrumpió Quirón - Atena lo envió a este campamento tras su muerte. Aquí nadie es su enemigo.

-No es posible...

-Sí, no es fácil de creer y eso que llevo varias horas aquí – Deathmask apareció a su lado.

El miró a Deathmask con sorpresa - ¿Tu también estas aquí?

Deathmask se carcajeó y le lanzo un plato a la cara que Camus esquivo, - Si, y no dejaste que disfrutara mi gelato, está hecho una piedra. Al igual que esos niños.

-Lo siento… - Camus miro hacia atrás avergonzado. - Ellos solo ocupan una fuente de calor, ese niño que se cubrió en llamas, podrá ayudarlos, su cosmos es fuerte. Se derretirán pronto y estarán bien mientras no se tarden demasiado.

Quirón ya más tranquilo al escuchar esto les dijo: Shura, Ángelo vengan conmigo a la casa grande, mientras le explico lo que sucede a su compañero. ¡Valdez!

Leo se acerco de inmediato, aunque algo avergonzado con el director sabía que cuando le hablaba por su apellido era que estaba en problemas.

-Después tendrás tu castigo, por ahora descongelen pronto a los chicos de la cabaña de Afrodita sin lastimarlos.

-Por eso no hay problema dijo Leo con una sonrisa, ya fueron por los secadores.

-Tu deberás ayudarlo con tus flamas para que sea más rápido.

-Entendido – Leo respondió y corrió hacia los chicos congelados.

-En lo que vienen –Connor interrumpió, ya con cámara en mano - deja le tomo unas fotos a Drew le encantara verse así luego.

Piper iba a quejarse, pero se contuvo, la verdad era que Drew fue congelada de manera muy cómica, su gesto retorcido de cuanto golpeaba al recién llegado con su bolso era divertido.

-Toma las que gustes, yo iré por unas mantas.

* * *

Annabeth intento ir a la casa grande siguiendo a Quirón, su ahora hermano y el otro par de santos, pero Quirón la detuvo.

-Sera mejor que esperes afuera, luego te informare.

-No, por favor, Quirón, necesito saber.

Quirón resistió con dificultad la mirada suplicante de ella -Todo a su tiempo, Annabeth.

Shura volteo a verla y se sintió todavía peor, bajo su cabeza y entro a la casa sin decir palabra.

Percy le tomo la mano y sintió en la fuerza que ella le respondió, lo inquieta que estaba. Le abrazo mientras tanto, era lo único que podía hacer por ahora para calmarla.

* * *

Nico seguía sentado en la mesa sin saber qué hacer. Observaba como Leo y el resto de la cabaña de Hefesto descongelaban a los chicos de Afrodita y a Will Solace, revisar que se encontrarán bien tras ello. Pensaba en lo que Ángelo le dijo antes del desastre de la llegada de otro santo de Atena.

-Si mi padre trabaja para tu padre… ¿crees que lo podre conocer.?

-Mi padre se da a conocer a quien quiere.

-No, no me interesa conocer a tu padre sino al mío. Vamos, no me digas que no puede hacerte un favor.

-Entenderás que los favores que los dioses hacen a sus hijos resultan ser maldiciones en la mayoría de sus casos. Solo mira, manipulas a los espíritus de los muertos. ¿No odias que te teman?

Deathmask se sonrió -Trabajé mucho para que me teman. Esa es mi fortaleza.

Nico se asombró de su respuesta, así que respondió -Ellos normalmente te visitan en sueños, no se sabe mucho, pero…

-¡Bah! Este postre no se puede comer así. - Deathmask lo interrumpió enojado al ver que el gelato era una completa piedra y tenía la cuchara pegada.

-Hace más frio… - respondió Nico antes de que llegara la nevada. Solo atino a ponerse bajo la mesa mientras la intensa nieve caía a montones. Al despejarse la nieve y escucharse el grito de Drew, Deathmask se levantó sonriente mientras observaba divertido lo que sucedía entre Leo y el recién llegado. Ya luego lo vio cómo fue hacia recién llegado. Un Hijo de Kione… y el otro un Hijo de Atena, eso sí era extraño.

El resto de los campistas también se movilizaron para ayudar, después de todo estaban siempre preparados para las emergencias.

* * *

Por fortuna Percy estaban ya junto a Annabeth, así que no se acercó a ellos, ya la afectaba mucho la presencia de esos santos. El quien momentáneamente pensó que tendría un nuevo hermano no la tenía tan difícil como Annabeth en ese momento. Seguía igualmente pensando en la negativa de su padre en decirle lo que pasaba en su mundo.

Piper luego de regresar con las mantas, sintió preocupación a sus hermanos, pero al ver que ya se encargaban de descongelar a sus hermanos quedo más tranquila.

Ella recién llego al campamento esa tarde luego de pasar unos días con su papá y se perdió la llegada de Shura y Deathmask, y aunque algo comentaron en la mesa sus hermanos, era más sobre si los nuevos eran o no guapos y el que uno de ellos causaba más escalofríos que Nico. Todo superficial y todo normal como solían ser mayormente sus hermanos.

No supo nada más, hasta la hora de las ofrendas a la fogata, el de los escalofríos fue de inmediato reclamado como hijo de Tánatos, algo inusual pero que parecía obvio, pero más le extrañó ver que uno de los nuevos semidioses fuera reclamado por Atena. Según lo que le conto Annabeth, ellos eran literalmente reclamados al nacer y tenía una vida dura desde muy pequeños. Ver a su amiga tan afectada le preocupaba. Dejo suficientes cobijas al lado de las mesas para sus hermanos y fue tras Annabeth, quien la abrazo en cuanto se acercó y se desahogó.

-Quirón no quiere decirme nada, Pipes, mi mama no responde mis mensajes y ellos siguen apareciendo. Cada uno de ellos parece ser mas extraño y poderoso. Un hijo de Tánatos, un hijo de Kione, no entendiendo como es que podían ser sus santos. ¡No entiendo nada!

-¿Santos? -Piper cuestiono extrañada.

-Se suponen son guerreros que protegen a Atena. – Percy le respondió mientras le extendía un pañuelo a Annabeth – en otro mundo u otra dimensión no estoy seguro. Pero cuando el primero llego, Quirón dijo que fueron enviados aquí para redimirse. Solo que como viste son bastante inusuales.

-Y también que hay un conflicto en su mundo y yo no se si ella esta bien. – Annabeth intervino.

-Annabeth recuerda lo que paso en el templo de Fobos y Deimos. Estas tan acostumbrada a usar la razón que te es difícil pensar de forma distinta. ¿Qué te dice tu instinto?

Ella no respondió, parecía muy agitada y Piper miro a Percy quien le hizo señas de que siguiera hablando.

Piper entendió lo que quería decir con sus gestos y modulo su voz -Tal vez… necesites descansar y ver con otros ojos la situación cuando despiertes.

-No Piper, no puedo esperar.

-Sí, estas muy cansada, necesitas dormir. Mientras no duermas no podrás pensar con claridad… tras dormir una noche pensaras más claramente. Necesitar dormir, mira se te cierran los ojos de sueño.

Annabeth se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba, quiso soltarse, pero Percy la abrazo con fuerza.

-Yo no tengo sueño, Piper no me hagas dormir…

-Tienes que dormir, Annabeth, es lo mejor, tal vez tu madre te visite en tus sueños… duerme. Descansa… por favor te va a hacer bien, duerme.

Annabeth ante el embrujo de la voz de Piper ya no pudo evitar caer dormida profundamente en los brazos de Percy.

-Gracias Piper. La llevare a su cabaña.

-De nada, ella estaba demasiado nerviosa, realmente necesita descansar.

Leo estaba cansado, pero satisfecho, ya el ultimo de los hijos de Afrodita estaba descongelado, cubierto con una manta y tomando algo caliente mientras Will lo revisaba.

Piper se acercó a él y le dio un golpe en el hombro mientras le extendía un poco de agua.

-¿Cansado?

-Vaya que sí, eso fue muy extraño. Esos enviados de Atena son algo... no sé cómo describirlos.

-Yo recién llegue, ¿qué sabes tú?

-No mucho, intente preguntarle a Annabeth cuando llego el segundo de ellos, pero no quiso decir más de lo que Quirón le conto.

-Ese es precisamente el problema, no sabe mucho y siendo hija de Atena la tiene más nerviosa porque teme por su mamá. Annabeth está durmiendo ahora, espero que obtenga respuestas en sus sueños.

-Lo mismo espero Piper. Descansa casi es hora de que salgan las arpías a vigilar.

-No creo que pueda, tengo que lidiar con la histeria de Drew luego de lo que paso.

Leo se sonrió mientras también se dirigía a la cabaña de Hefesto – Suerte.

* * *

Ya en la casa grande, Quirón le explico lo sucedido a Camus, mientras el santo de Acuario asentía silenciosamente de vez en cuando. En resumen, murió, Atena lo llevo a ese campamento del cual no podrá salir a menos que ella lo permita. Era hijo un semidios, hijo de Kione la diosa de la nieve. Y regreso a la adolescencia.

Camus lo escuchó atentamente, y no respondía por educación. Y aunque le parecía imposible lo que le decía, el ver a Shura y Deathmask en ese lugar y con ese aspecto despejaba sus dudas. Aun así, necesito ver su reflejo con una apariencia apenas mayor que su alumno para aceptar la verdad. Pero no sentía que debía estar ahí. Es decir, el nunca fue cómplice directo de la mentira del santuario, se encargó de no estar ahí mucho tiempo, de entrenar a un alumno lo mejor posible. No necesitaba de esto.

Camus se levantó abruptamente -Yo no necesito redimirme, actué de la mejor manera posible.

Deathmask lo miro fijamente antes de añadir– No salgas tan digno, que igualmente estuviste en contra de Atena en este día.

-Yo no actué en contra de ella, en todo caso fueron ustedes.

Shura ya no respondió porque era la verdad, mientras Deathmask iba a replicar solo que no alcanzó a hacerlo ya que una nueva sucesión de gritos, se escucharon afuera. El viento había arreciado nuevamente y las ventanas y puertas amenazaban con romperse.

-¿Qué esta pasando? – Quirón pregunto.

Las ventanas cedieron en ese instante. Quirón se protegió, de los cristales antes de salir a ver lo que sucedía. Lo que parecía ser un tornado cruzaba el campamento en ese momento, destruyo el comedor y por fortuna ya el resto de los campistas estaban en sus cabañas porque paso la hora de queda. El tornado termino en jardín de la cabaña de Deméter, donde pareció dejar algo.

-¡Argos ve de inmediato, miera que fue lo que cayo!

-El jefe de seguridad acudió cumpliendo su trabajo, y le hizo señas a Quirón para que fuera hacía allá.

Quirón salió apurado al tiempo que los tres santos se quedaron en la puerta.

-Oye Camus… - Pregunto Deathmask – ¿cuántos de los santos de bronce lograron cruzar por tu casa?

-2 de los compañeros de mi alumno. Él se quedó para pelear conmigo.

-Alguno de ellos debió vencer a Afrodita entonces… - Shura murmuro.

-¿Cómo crees que reaccione al ver a esos cientos de ojos? –Deathmask los miro preocupado.

-¡Maldición, hay que detenerlo antes de que mate a todos aquí! – Dijo Camus antes de correr detrás de Quirón. Si él se sorprendió con un centauro, no imaginaba la reacción de Afrodita al ver esa persona.

No ocuparon decir más y fueron detrás de él.

* * *

Annabeth estaba dentro de su sueño, estaba en Grecia. Ella recordaba la acrópolis y los lugares que pelearon contra los gigantes en el verano anterior, pero lo veía distinto. Las construcciones eran muchas, mas de las que recordaba y un enorme reloj con los símbolos del zodiaco podía verse desde donde se encontraba. Una pequeña llama azul estaba en lo que parecía piscis y como se extinguía poco a poco. También miro a una niña de cabellos violeta estar tirada en el suelo con una flecha dorada en el pecho, mientras varios adolescentes la rodeaban y atendían lo mejor que podían. Por instinto se ocultó, para que no pudieran verla.

No supo porque, pero se llenó de angustia ante la presencia de la niña herida al igual que los que la rodeaban niña; un hombre calvo lamentaba que no hubieran podido ayudarla y el tiempo había terminado. Entonces lo que parecía el reflejo de una luz dorada toco a la niña y la flecha desapareció de pronto, al tiempo que una luz dorada la envolvió con gran intensidad, ella abrió los ojos. Quienes la rodeaban se inclinaron ante ella y le ayudaron a levantarse.

-¡Señorita Saori, se encuentra bien! - lloriqueo el hombre calvo. - ¡Me alegro mucho!

-¡Señorita Atena, estamos a sus órdenes! – dijeron en coro otros tantos quienes se inclinaron ante la niña.

Annabeth se sorprendió al escucharlos. "¿Ella es mi mamá?" – Asombrada se preguntó y casi salía de su escondite. "Pero se ve como una niña…"

Ya no pudo escuchar el resto de lo que hablaban, pero al verlos comenzar a subir las escaleras se decidió a seguirlos a cierta distancia. Agradeció a Piper por obligarla a dormir, este sueño tal vez si le daría las respuestas que necesitaba después de todo.


	4. ¡Odio cenar vegetales!

**¡Saludos! Gracias por su paciencia, la verdad es que aunque quisiera actualizar con mas frecuencia no me es posible. Las musas insisten en darme ideas cuando estoy en el trabajo y no puedo escribir y a la hora en que por fin me pongo frene a la laptop no me dicen nada. Creo que su venganza por ponerlas a trabajar.**

**¡Gracias por lo comentarios, ahora leer!**

**Capitulo 5: ¡Odio cenar vegetales!**

Las sorpresas no dejaban de aparecer conforme la noche avanzaba. La primera fue ver que un par de intrusos lograron llegar a su templo después de subir por las anteriores casas zodiacales. Es decir, le correspondería la tarea de destruirlos. Uno de ellos tuvo la osadía de enfrentarse a él, mientras el otro intentaría avanzar. Así que decidió aceptar su reto y divertirse un poco al matarlo. Pero, Afrodita nunca pensó que lo vencerían de esa forma tan humillante. La técnica que utilizo, esa manera de usar sus cosmos era impresionante. Demasiado fuerte, más de lo que parecía tener ese frágil cuerpo y al cual subestimo en cuanto lo miro.

Ilusamente creyó que solo era cuestión de torturarlo por un rato y después celebrar el hecho de ser quien matara los intrusos en esa noche y obtener una buena recompensa por ello. El santo de Pegaso, era como las malas hierbas, aunque tuvo la certeza de que el veneno presente en sus rosas iba a matarlo, resulto que aún estaba vivo, su entrenadora… Esa amazona de plata lo ayudo ¿Cómo diablos llego hasta ahí?

Esas preguntas ya no tenían sentido, ni respuesta; porque perdió. Se confió, demasiado y ahora la vida se le escapaba inevitablemente. Shun de Andrómeda lo venció de forma espectacular, mostrando que poseía la fortaleza debida para proteger a Atena, debía admitirlo con poderosos aliados bien podría ganarles a los demás dioses.

"Lograste un hermoso milagro… y mostraste la fealdad de mi alma…" – Pensó - "Pero logre herirlo con la rosa demoníaca… maldición… espero que logres vivir." – Se quiso burlar, pero ya no tenía fuerzas ni para ello, eso le mostraba que nunca fue tan fuerte como creyó, su influencia no era tanta como pensó. No tendría el poder que ansiaba. La realidad lo golpeo con más fuerza que el cosmos de Shun de Andrómeda.

"¿Habrán pensado eso mismo, los demás santos dorados al ser superados? Je, je, je… Supongo que nunca lo sabre…"

Cerro los ojos mientras se hundía en la oscuridad, no supo cuánto tiempo estuvo así hasta que de pronto sintió ser azotado con gran fuerza contra el suelo.

-¡Auch! – fue lo primero que dijo. Intento levantarse, pero se dio cuenta de que estaba enredado entre lo que parecían unas tomateras y otros vegetales que no distinguía bien porque había poca luz. Pero sí notó que estaba al lado de un invernadero, un par de metros más y su caída pudo ser peor, al romper el techo de vidrio. Igualmente destrozo muchas plantas, eso lo lamentaba. Entonces una serie de alarmas comenzaron a sonar fuertemente al tiempo que una fuerte luz se prendió cegándolo momentáneamente. El sistema de irrigación del huerto lo empapo en segundos, eso no fue tan malo sino el ver que esa agua tenía un tinte purpura.

-¿Qué contiene esta agua? ¿Qué pasa en este lugar? – murmuro al tiempo que la silueta de una persona tapó la intensa luz.

Esa persona, hizo varias señas que no logro entender, porque aún no podía ver bien, escucho los cascos de un caballo, lo que era más raro todavía, así que cerro sus ojos tratando de despertar de ese extraño sueño en que se encontraba.

-Apaguen la alarma – Gritó Quirón - Y esa luz también. ¡Nadie está intentando robarse sus vegetales! Es solo una pobre niña empapada.

Desde la cabaña de Deméter se escuchó un murmullo al parecer de decepción y luego el escándalo termino.

-Creo que aún no me muero. – Afrodita agradeció que tanto el ruido y la intensa luz cesaran, bajó la vista y se tallo los ojos para intentar ver mejor.

Al poder ver enfocar bien a quien estaba frente a él se paralizó. Ojos… decenas de ojos cubrían su cuerpo, brazos, cuello, piernas y esa cosa horrorosa estaba a punto de tocarlo. Y no solo eso, un enorme centauro se detuvo al lado de ese monstruo e intento alcanzarlo.

-¡ARGHHHHHHH! ¡Aléjate de mí! -Gritó y lanzó sus rosas piraña hacia esos monstruos.

-¡Espera! - Un muro de hielo emergió frente a él y sus rosas fueron congeladas. También cubrió la vista de esa horrible criatura que vio.

Afrodita se levantó asombrado, esa voz la reconocía como la de Camus, miro más atentamente y se asombró de ver ir hacia él, al resto santos dorados, a quienes sintió morir ese día. Pero algo había mal, se veían más pequeños, delgados…

-¡Oye Pisce! – Lo llamaron y esa voz era inconfundible, definitivamente era la de Deathmask. Era el único que le decía así.

Se levantó, avanzó hacia ellos y no se detuvo hasta que llego hasta Deathmask y lo agitó de la camiseta.

-Estamos en el infierno ¿o no? Esa cosa horrorosa llena de ojos, no es real. ¿verdad? ¿Verdaaaad?

-¡Oye ya cálmate! - gritó Deathmask y le propino un golpe en la cabeza.

-¿Por qué me hiciste eso? - rezongó adolorido Afrodita.

-No te quejes, no te golpee la cara. Solo fue para que te despabiles.

Afrodita se puso a respirar profundamente para calmarse un poco, volvió a tallarse los ojos y ajusto su vista. – Oye Deathmask, luces extraño ¿estás más joven? Veo a todos más jóvenes.

-Al igual que tu – Le respondió Shura. - ¿Ya lo notaste?

Al escuchar eso, se observó detenidamente, nunca tuvo músculos demasiado desarrollados, pero estaba en forma. Ahora sus brazos estaban demasiado delgados, sus manos eran mas pequeñas… además la ropa le quedaba grande.

Quirón gritó detrás del muro de hielo.

-¡Oigan! ¿Están todos bien?

Camus se apresuró a contestar – ¡Sí, todos estamos bien!

-¿Entonces por qué este muro de hielo?

-Todo bien, fue solo medida preventiva. – Respondió Camus de inmediato. -Perdón, pero quien llegó se asusta muy fácilmente.

-¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Y por qué hablas tan confiado con esos monstruos? – Afrodita preguntó enojado.

Camus replico -No son monstruos, ellos son los consejeros de este campamento, al que Atena nos envió tras morir. Un campamento para semi - dioses. Tú, nosotros somos uno de ellos.

-Estoy muerto… y soy un semi-dios… ¡Nada de esto tiene sentido! – Afrodita gritó.

Camus intervino – Sí, lo sé, yo tampoco lo creía. Pero es la verdad y lo de ser un hijo de un dios al parecer requisito para poder vivir aquí. Yo llegué no hace mucho. Este par de idiotas tiene un poco más de tiempo aquí.

A Shura no pareció afectarle que Camus lo señalara como idiota, pero Deathmask parecía realmente enfadado. Y con justa razón, tanto Deathmask como él sabían la verdad del santuario.

Afrodita no pudo evitar notar que Shura se veía muy desanimado -¿Y por qué hizo eso Atena?

-Para que expiemos nuestra culpas - dijo Deathmask con apatía. – Y nos envió a este extraño lugar hasta que cumplamos ese requisito.

Afrodita no sabía si temblaba de nervios o de frío, la noticia no era fácil de digerir.

-¿Podrían quitar ese muro? - Quirón insistió desde el otro lado del hielo – El frío arruinara el huerto de los hijos de Deméter y ellos pueden hacer un gran drama por ellos. Si es que esa niña se asustó con Argos, no se preocupen ya lo envíe a vigilar a otro lugar. Para así poder hablar con ella.

-¿A quién le dicen niña? – Afrodita replicó enojado.

Deathmask comenzó a reírse – No puedes culparlo, a esta edad pareces una niña con más razón.

Camus quitó la barrera de hielo mientras Afrodita se colocó detrás de Shura y Deathmask y observó con detenimiento la figura de Quirón acercarse.

-Un verdadero centauro… eso si no lo imagine ver nunca - susurró Afrodita asombrado.

-Así es ¿Cuál es tu nombre, niña?

-Soy el santo Afrodita de piscis ¿Oíste caballo? ¡no soy una niña! ¡Soy un hombre, un hombre!

Quirón no se intimidó ante él, así que solo dijo secamente. – Bienvenido al campamento mestizo. Al igual que a Ángelo te recomiendo que descarte tu apodo y utilices tu nombre real. Los dioses suelen inmiscuirse bastante en los asuntos del campamento y no creo que le agrade a la diosa Afrodita que uses su nombre.

-Pero ese es mi nombre, no un apodo.

-Tal vez en tu mundo no es extraño que te llames así, pero aquí lo recomiendo por tu bien. Cambia tu nombre – Quirón le dijo con preocupación. – No te recomiendo hacer enfadar a los dioses.

Esas palabras calaron en ellos, no creyeron que algo tan simple podría hacer enfadar a un dios, aunque si recordaban los diversos mitos, todas las tragedias fueron por causas simples, pero suficientes para enfadar a un voluble dios griego.

Quirón ya tenía menos paciencia para explicar la situación luego de tantas llegadas sorpresivas al campamente en el mismo día. Nunca llegaron tantos santos de Atena a la vez.

-Tal vez tus compañeros te hayan dicho algo ya, espero que te adaptes a la vida aquí. La vida de un semi-dios no será fácil, pero es la oportunidad que les dio Atena, así que aprovéchenla.

-Si soy un semi-dios, ¿Sabe quién es mi madre?

La ansiedad era evidente en los ojos de Afrodita, y Quirón respondió directamente.

-No pasara mucho tiempo para que lo sepas. No más de un día de hecho, tus compañeros ya fueron reclamados esta noche. Es probablemente que a la hora del desayuno o la cena de mañana a más tardar lo sepas. Pero ya es hora de dormir. Les recomiendo que regresen a sus cabañas y descansen.

-¿Dónde está la cabaña de Tánatos? No recuerdo haber visto una antes. – Pregunto Deathmask.

Quirón no supo que decir, la verdad era que ni la diosa Kione, ni Tánatos tenían aun cabaña en el campamento. Lo que los dejaba a la deriva, de nuevo tendría que hacer uso de la cabaña de Hermes…

-Podrán dormir temporalmente en la cabaña de Hermes, no se preocupen en unos días tendrán lugar donde quedarse.

-¡Tánatos es tu padre?! – Afrodita gritó.

-Ese mismo – respondió con una sonrisa burlona Deathmask.

Afrodita miró entonces a Camus detenidamente mientras lo analizaba. Lo que le causo un reclamo del mismo.

-¿Qué tanto me ves?

-La verdad es que no puedo imaginar de quien serás hijo…

-De una diosa que al parecer no es muy bienvenida aquí. Se llama Kione – Dijo al recordar los comentarios que hizo ese chico llamado Leo.

-Ya somos dos los no bienvenidos - Deathmask agregó. – El único aquí que no parece que tendrá problemas para ser aceptado aquí debido a su madre, es Shura. Hasta un montón de hermanos tiene.

-¿Por qué? ¿Quién es su madre? – preguntaron al mismo tiempo Camus y Afrodita.

-Es cierto, Camus tu no viste el símbolo que brillo sobre esa cabeza despeinada porque apenas llegabas, su madre es Atena – Deathmask respondió.

Camus no supo que responder y miro a Shura con enorme sorpresa.

Mientras Afrodita lanzo una serie de maldiciones al oír esto. Miro a Shura sin poder creerlo. Eso si era una verdadera tragedia. Aunque no entendía cómo era posible.

Shura decidió adelantarse sin más, no quiso que lo interrogaran, no quería hablar sobre ello. Quirón lo miró sin animarse a intervenir, no era él momento.

* * *

Llegaron a la cabaña de Hermes y Connor esperaba en la puerta. No parecía muy contento de ver a Deathmask, no solo por cómo se comportó anteriormente en la cabaña, sino por su presencia atemorizante.

-Hay aun un nuevo semi - dios sin reclamar – Quirón dijo con calma y llamó a Afrodita.

-¿Qué le paso que está de ese color? – Pregunto Connor asombrado.

Él llego hace rato y arrasó con su caída la huerta de la cabaña de Deméter. Al parecer los hijos de Deméter ya implementaron un sistema de alarma. Tu sabrás la razón Connor.

Connor se hizo el desentendido por lo que Quirón continuo.

-Y los demás no cuentan con cabaña en el campamento.

Connor respondió mirando a Camus y Afrodita– No faltare a la hospitalidad de mi padre, ellos serán bienvenidos. Pero quienes ya fueron reclamados tendrán que irse.

Un par de niños salieron con las pertenecías de Shura y Deathmask.

Quirón intervino al ver eso - ¿No podría Ángelo quedarse una noche más? Tampoco hay cabaña de Tánatos aquí.

-Lo sé, pero la verdad es que mis hermanos están algo incómodos con él aquí.

Deathmask soltó una carcajada, y arrebato sus cosas de las manos del rubio niño quien quedo temblando.

-No hay problema, puedo irme a la cabaña de Hades, la verdad es que ahí se sentía casi como el templo de cáncer. – Deathmask respondió alzando la mirada.

Al escuchar esto, Connor Stroll pareció respirar con más tranquilidad. A Camus y Afrodita no les extraño lo sucedido, era como Deathmask solía comportarse.

Quirón tampoco estaba sorprendido, él observo bien la reacción de los hijos de Hermes cuando supieron quién era el padre de Ángelo. Solo se alegró de que el hijo de Kione no fuera rechazado, aunque llegara en medio de una ventisca y causara muchos problemas. La realidad pensó que iba a ser más complicado que fueran aceptados en la cabaña de Hermes.

Se escucho un gran alboroto una vez entraron los santos de Atena a la cabaña. Como si fuera una fiesta.

-No festejen demasiado – Recomendó Quirón con firmeza.

-Solo será un poco – Connor sonrió antes de entrar.

Quirón resignado dijo: – Creo que te llevare a la cabaña de Hades por el momento, Ángelo. Luego iremos a la Atena, Shura.

Shura, quien seguía cabizbajo, no respondió, simplemente lo siguió.

* * *

Quirón llego hasta la puerta de la cabaña de Hades y llamo a Nico. Quien tardo un poco en salir, ya estaba en piyamas.

-¿Sucede algo Quirón? – Preguntó somnoliento.

-Ángelo se quedará esta noche aquí. – Dijo sin más.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Y por qué aquí si ya fue reclamado?

-Reclamado y todo en la cabaña de Hermes ya no lo aceptan.

-Mas bien me tienen miedo, je, je je. – interrumpió Deathmask.

A Nico no le asombro oír eso, y aunque comprendía la razón de Quirón para enviarlo ahí, la verdad era que no le agradaba. Tal vez era que el hecho de que parecía aceptar muy bien ser rechazado de esa manera por los demás. Además de lo que le preguntó no hace mucho.

-Tánatos trabaja en conjunto con tu padre, no creo que haya problema con que se quede aquí. – Indicó Quirón.

Nico al escuchar esto suspiro, al recordar lo que le recomendó Hades esa mañana.

-Si no hay de otra… sígueme. - respondió y entró haciendo una señal a Deathmask que lo siguiera.

Deathmask entró sonriente sin mirar atrás.

Nico volteo a verlo, tras entrar se dirigió a la puerta de su propia habitación y le explicó.

-Puedes buscar donde quedarte de ese lado, la habitación que dice Hazel es de mi hermana y la mía esta aquí. Hay suficiente distancia para que no me molestes mientras duermo.

-Lo mismo digo – Rezongo Deathmask al ver que Nico cerró de un portazo su puerta.

* * *

Quirón por su parte respiro más tranquilo, no esperaba que Nico cediera tan fácilmente, pero agradecía el hecho de recibiera a Ángelo ahí

-Ven conmigo Shura.

Shura obedeció de nuevo sin chistar y la situación se volvía más incómoda conforme se acercaban a la cabaña de Atena. Poco antes de llegar Quirón se detuvo bruscamente.

-No deberías sentirte tan mal, tu madre debió perdonar ya lo que hiciste, lo demostró enviándote aquí.

-Pero yo intenté…- Dijo casi en un susurro.

Quirón lo interrumpió -Nadie está exento de cometer errores. Si supieras la cantidad de resentimiento que los dioses acumularon con sus hijos en este mundo y los destinos de los mismos. Entenderías que eres privilegiado, aprovecha la oportunidad.

Quirón llamo a la puerta y Malcolm Pace salió casi de inmediato vestido para la batalla.

-¿Todo está bien Quirón? Se sintió un fuerte viento y escuchamos un gran estruendo, y luego gritos.

-Si, solo fue un nuevo semi-dios estrellándose cerca del invernadero de Deméter. Ya se encuentra en la cabaña de Hermes

-¡Que bueno!, estábamos en alerta por si algo más sucedía. ¿Puedo decirles a mis hermanos que se vayan a dormir?

-Claro, pero ¿y Annabeth?

-Percy la trajo dormida, al parecer le pidió a Piper que la hiciera dormir. Ella no se ha dado cuenta de nada.

Quirón replico – Entiendo, déjenla dormir. Ahora Shura entra, como hijo de Atena esta será tu casa a partir de ahora.

Shura obedeció mientras Malcolm lo miro con detenimiento. No se parecía mucho a él, era de los pocos que salían parecidos a sus padres. Un punto a favor, no sería tachado de rubio tonto.

-¡Bienvenido a la cabaña de Atena! Te vi esta tarde, estuvo genial la forma en que venciste a Clarisse sin usar armas – Le sonrió Malcom, pero Shura no respondió.

Malcom no insistió, era normal llegar casi traumatizados al campamento para los hijos de Atena. Aunque lo que más le asombro del chico nuevo era que parecía muy afectado al saber quién era su madre cuando él y muchos lo sabían de más pequeños. Pero no intento imaginar sus circunstancias. Ya él les contaría lo que quisiera cuando quisiera. Al menos se alegró de ver la cara de asombro del chico al entrar a la sala común.

Shura realmente estaba asombrado porque la mayoría de sus habitantes parecían leer, estudiar, o armar una maqueta mientras portaban cascos y diversas armas como sin nada. Shura no supo cómo clasificar el lugar si como una librería, una armería o la oficina de una firma de arquitectos. Pero el lugar se sentía confortable.

-¡Es hora de dormir, ordenes de Quirón! Dejen su equipo en su lugar y quiero luces apagadas y libros cerrados en cinco minutos - Malcolm dijo con voz firme y los chicos obedecieron de inmediato. Luego de ello le explico a Shura la localización del baño, regaderas etc. y finalmente donde estaría su cama.

-Por cualquier cosa, detrás de esa cortina estoy yo. Soy Malcom Pace, segundo al mando y responsable mientras Annabeth no se encuentre o éste indispuesta.

-Gracias – dijo Shura en voz baja y Malcom se retiró. Shura se quedó sentado en la orilla de la cama, las luces se apagaron, y el continuó de la misma manera por largo rato.

"Privilegiado…. ¿Por qué no me siento así?"-Pensó Shura.

* * *

Camus y Afrodita por otro lado tampoco podían dormir, pero eso fue porque los hijos de Hermes los recibieron con gran agrado. A Camus lo rodearon agradeciéndole por la ventisca que causó a su llegada y darles la oportunidad de sacar excelentes fotos a Drew. Claro que Camus también atrajo la atención de las chicas, como Julia y Alice quienes no dejaban de abrumarlo con preguntas. Él no sabía cómo responderles.

Mientras Afrodita se bañaba y batallaba por quitarse ese tinte extraño del cuerpo, Afrodita meditaba en lo sucedido. No parecía tener más de catorce años. Regresó a la adolescencia, la edad que más odiaba con sus cambios hormonales y acné. Había sido suficiente por pasar por una, ¿por qué justo ahora tenía que repetirla?

Pero entendió la razón, si era verdad lo que Camus y Deathmask dijeron soportar otra pubertad era poco precio para redimir lo que hizo. Debía cambiar el modo de pensar que lo llevo a esa situación. Porque de lo contrario no saldría de ahí.

"Aunque pensándolo bien, salir de aquí significaría morir al fin y renacer de nuevo. La idea no parecía muy agradable de igual manera. Y ahora tengo que elegir un nombre, para no hacer enfadar a una diosa.

"Que enfado, si ese es mi nombre…"

Al salir Afrodita del baño, las chicas cambiaron su atención hacia él, lo que le permitió a Camus respirar más tranquilo.

-¡No se quitó el tinte! – dijo Alice preocupada y Julia la secundo. – ¡Esos hijos de Deméter!

Afrodita odió que le recordaran que no pudo deshacerse del tinte, más porque algunos otros chicos contenían la risa. Su piel tenía aun un tono purpura solo que menos intenso.

-Supongo que debe desvanecerse con el tiempo… - susurró Afrodita.

"Eso espero… " - Pensó Camus conteniendo las ganas de reírse, del aspecto de Afrodita. Claro que no iba a atreverse a decírselo.

Para Afrodita no paso desapercibido los gestos que hizo Camus, pero los interpreto como que estaba abrumado de estar con tantas personas tan despreocupadas y alegres, acostumbrado como era la soledad. Seguramente esperaba que pronto se solucionará lo de su hospedaje, ya que no resistiría estar demasiado tiempo en un lugar lleno de gente.

Por fortuna era hora de apagar luces y les asignaron una litera juntos. Para Afrodita, un cambio de ambiente era agradable, pero la incertidumbre lo molestaba. Si tenía que redimirse por órdenes de Atena. ¿Cómo iba a lograr algo así en ese lugar?

Esperaba obtener pronto una respuesta.

* * *

Annabeth siguió a su madre por su ascenso de las doce casas. Admiró los templos, y la manera en que fue recibida por diversos santos al verla. Ellos eran tan impresionantes como las armaduras que portaban. Era lo malo de los sueño no pudo llevarse un cuaderno de para dibujar. Esperaba poder recordar todo lo que veía y plasmarlo en papel o lo que fuera antes de olvidarle.

Mientras analizaba todo se dio cuenta de que no podían verla, y fue más audaz, e intentó acercarse más a ella, y así lo hizo en varios templos. Pero al llegar a la casa de virgo, se topó con una gran sorpresa.

Shaka de inmediato percibió que no solo Atena y los demás santos entraron al templo, la analizo y antes de que los siguiera se enfrentó a ella asustándola.

-¿Quién eres? No deberías estar aquí, no perteneces al santuario.

-¿Cómo es que puedes verme? Nadie mas pudo verme hasta ahora – Annabeth replicó abrumada por el cosmos de Shaka.

Shaka estaba asombrado ante su respuesta -¿Nadie más puede verte?

-Es la verdad yo, estoy en un sueño y…

-No creeré algo tan absurdo… - El cosmos de Shaka fue más amenazante.

-¡Basta Shaka!, es verdad que mi hija está un sueño – interrumpió Atena en sus mentes asombrando a ambos.

-¿Hija? – Fue la sorpresa inicial de Shaka, volteo hacia Atena quien seguía ascendiendo como sin nada, y sin que nadie más se diera cuenta de esa silenciosa conversación.

-Ella pertenece a otro mundo y otro tiempo, pero fue afectada por mis acciones en ambos.

Annabeth dijo casi en un susurro -Estaba preocupada por ti… sé que no debería, pero…

-Así es, no deberías; ahora puedes ver que estoy bien y entiendo tus razones. Pero para que entiendas las mías te pido que observes y no juzgues. Aún falta alguien más por enviar contigo, sígueme. Shaka permítele seguir.

-Como guste su alteza, Atena.

Annabeth tambien la siguio en silencio.


	5. No fue buena idea la fiesta de té

Hola! Espero que todos estén bien, con salud y cuidándose siguiendo las medidas preventivas.

Yo estoy trabajando en casa lo que agradezco y aprovecho, igualmente el encierro y el stress me dio un gran bloqueo mental que no me dejo escribir. Pero bueno me dedique a ellos el ultimo mes aunque sea un poco cada día y así termine el capitulo y agarre camino para seguir adelante. Siendo aun dejarlos con la duda de los padre de Afrodita y SAga, pero al inicio del siguiente los conocerán y tendrán hasta una sorpresa . Muchas gracias por su apoyo, los comentarios y a leer!

Capítulo 5 Creo que no fue buena idea la fiesta de té…

Cuando Saga recibió el ataque de Seiya no solo contenía el cosmos de ese niño sino también el de sus amigos, la fuerza… la decisión de esos jóvenes lograron golpearlo y encima dejarlo inconsciente por unos segundos…

¿Cuándo fue la última vez que alguien logró golpearlo? No lo recordaba y no era momento de pensar en ello. Se levanto de prisa, sabía con certeza que se dirigiría hacia la estatua de Atena y fue tras él, pero tras la cortina del pasillo que conducía hacia la estatua se topó frente a su armadura, la de géminis. El shock inicial de verse ese reflejo no habría sido tan fuerte de no ser porque le hizo una pregunta que lo estremeció.

"¿Quién eres tú?"

Saga no pudo responder, y la armadura continúa preguntando.

"¿Quién eres?" repitió y ahora otra pregunta "¿Eres un demonio…?"

El corazón de Saga se aceleró más conforme las preguntas continuaban.

¿Eres alguien malvado... o eres justo? Dime ¿Quién eres?

Esa última pregunta al parecer hizo eco en su mente y se repitió en una y otra vez hasta el punto en que su cabeza casi explotaba de dolor, dio un alarido y la voz pareció detenerse un momento y recobro la lucidez, por lo que continuo su camino.

Pero la voz en su cabeza regreso y comenzó lo que parecía discusión mientras corría tras Seiya. Esa voz esa maldita voz que tantas veces se entrometió en sus planes trataba de detenerlo otra vez.

Ahora le decía…Que pidiera perdón… que Atena lo perdonaría… que no hiciera más daño…. Pero no, no iba a hacerle caso, él siempre supo bien lo que hacía y estaba determinado a lograr sus objetivos, nadie iba a detenerlo ni una voz en su cabeza ni un mocoso agonizante que alcanzaría en unos momentos y lo reduciría a nada…

Pero al salir del túnel y verse frente a la estatua de Atena su cuerpo se paralizo, los fríos ojos de la estatua parecían perforarlo con la mirada, reclamarle o tal vez rogarle que se detuviera… se despejo e intento recuperar esos preciosos segundos y alcanzar a Seiya quien estaba a paso del escudo de Atena.

"Atena podrá salvarse con ese escudo…"

"Calla maldito, tú le diste esa información al mocoso tu eres el culpable de esta situación. ¡Maldición!"

-¡Detente, no toques ese escudo! – gritó y se dirigió con gran odio hacia Seiya, pero ese mocoso alcanzo el escudo de la estatua y este último se transformó en un escudo de oro, no podía titubear más, debía matarlo en ese instante.

Pero su ataque no llego a Seiya, una luz dorada salió del escudo y lo golpeo de lleno.

La luz dorada fue una tortura… ningún ataque que recibiera antes dolió tanto como eso, pero no era su cuerpo lo que más sufría era su interior, su alma era la que se desgarraba.

En ese instante en la luz brillo recordó todo lo que hizo, su traición de hace trece años, sus asesinatos para mantener el control y el secreto, sus planes… se dio cuenta que, aunque era alguien más quien lo manipulaba, y era esa maldita presencia dentro de él quien mandaba… fue él mismo, fue su mano quien asesino a tantos. La voz en su cabeza tenía razón y ahora sus años de suplantar al patriarca habían terminado, y Atena iba vivir como debía ser.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro cuando cayó al piso, eso no pasó desapercibido por Seiya quien también se desmayó.

Saga se sintió libre… libre al fin después de tantos años de pesadilla. Abrió los ojos y vio a Seiya en el suelo a unos pasos de él mismo, se levantó con dificultad y respiro tranquilo al notar que el joven estaba desmayado por el esfuerzo, iba a vivir.

Pero él no podía quedarse ahí, ahora tenía que ir ante Atena, debía pedir perdón y arreglar su propio desastre. No supo cómo, pero logro con dificultad emprender el camino de regreso y su descenso. No supo que tanto avanzo antes de perder fuerzas, tras largo rato miro a la representante de Atena correr cuesta arriba, era una adolescente llena de vida ahora, y se alegró de que su plan fracasara.

De inmediato se arrodilló ante ella y cuando la tuvo frente a si, se presentó, dijo su nombre y su delito, intentar matarla.

-He decidido presentarme ante usted y ofrecer mis disculpas…

La sorpresa y tal vez miedo del rostro de Atena lo hicieron sentir peor, era normal que le temiera con todo lo que hizo el. Y ver ese temor lo hizo decirse más que nunca a ser su propio verdugo y sin dudarlo perforo su propio corazón.

El dolor no le importaba ya y dijo lo que pensaba, nada sería suficiente para compensar todo el daño que hizo.

-¿Qué has hecho Saga? – la dulce voz de Atena llego a sus oídos. Él no podía creer lo que oía.

La representante de Atena lo sostuvo al ver que se debilitaba ante la pérdida de sangre.

-Espero que al menos crea mis palabras … habría sido bueno vivir… y pelear por la justicia a su lado.

-Te creo, claro que te creo.

-Gracias... -fue lo último que alcanzo a decir antes de que todo se volviera negro.

Atena se acercó a él y susurro a su oído con la esperanza de que la escuchara –… por ello te daré una nueva oportunidad en otro mundo, Saga.

Su conciencia se desvaneció antes de lograr escucharla, pero se alegró de poder al menos decir lo que pensaba y morir en paz. Se sintió envuelto por una cálida luz que poco a poco se volvió más caliente hasta el punto de ser insoportable.

Pero no intento resistirse, este debía ser su castigo por lo que hizo y decidió enfrentar lo que le esperaba con decisión y valentía. Fue entonces que esa quemante luz parecía perforar por completo todo su cuerpo y lo estrello contra el piso en medio de una fuerte explosión.

Polvo… el suelo duro… en algún lugar del infierno debía estar, solo tenía que esperar a ver dónde y cuál sería su castigo eterno. Agudizo sus sentidos y lo primero que le llamo la atención fue ver una casa frente a él y también un centauro salir de la misma….

-¿Que?!

* * *

Annabeth continuo detrás de la adolescente que representaba a su madre, controlando su ansiedad ante la fuerte presencia de Shaka. Ese santo no volvió a dirigirle ni una mirada ni la palabra, pero aun así se sentía vigilada por él. Pudo ver su madre, sanar o ayudar a otros adolescentes, quienes al parecer pelearon mortales batallas para salvarla. Miro las armaduras de capricornio, acuario y piscis recibiéndola en vez de sus respectivos guardianes, recordó que esos fueron los santos que llegaron al campamento. El final de esas largas escaleras parecía estar más cerca y su madre, más bien su representante acelero el paso.

Pero alguien le esperaba en la cima, un hombre joven quien también portaba una armadura dorada, no pudo ver su rostro porque estaba de rodillas.

La representante de su madre se acercó al joven, le pregunto quién era y obtuvo una respuesta que la paralizo.

-Soy Saga, quien intenta matarte desde hace trece años… - Al escucharlo Annabeth tuvo un mal presentimiento e intento correr hacia ella, pero ya no pudo escuchar más ya que despertó asustada.

-¡Mamá, noooo!

Annabeth se dio cuenta que ahora estaba en su habitación y se levantó presurosa dirigiéndose a la puerta de la cabaña, tras su sueño no podía quedarse con las manos cruzadas, el ruido no pasó desapercibido por Malcom quien salió a detenerla.

-Annabeth es de noche, ya paso la hora de queda, todos están en sus cabañas.

Ella respondió gritando. -Malcom, nuestra madre está en peligro, tengo que avisarle a Quirón debemos ayudarla.

Shura salió y miro la desesperación de Annabeth, quiso hablarle, pero las palabras no salían de su boca.

En esos momentos un enorme brillo seguido por un gran un estruendo medio del campamento los detuvo. La tierra se estremeció luego de eso y casi enfrente de la casa principal Saga apareció en el suelo.

Quirón quien se disponía por fin a dormir salió presuroso y ante la sorpresa ante su puerta frunció el ceño.

"¿Uno más? ¿Cuándo dejaran de llegar?" – Pensó.

El centauro, quien tenía cara de verdadero enfado y le pregunto secamente a Saga: ¿Eres otro santo de Atena?

Saga no pudo responder de inmediato, era una situación demasiado absurda. Él se creía muerto no en un mundo loco donde los centauros realmente existieran.

El ruido como era de esperar despertó a todo el campamento y alerto a los que aún no dormían como Camus y Afrodita en la cabaña de Hermes y Deathmask. Este último gruño y se levantó siguiendo los pasos de Nico quien salió apresurado con su espada en mano y piyama.

Desde las otras cabañas salieron multitud de jóvenes dispuestos a repelerá a los atacantes, entre ellos Annabeth y Malcom y Shura fueron los primeros en acercarse.

* * *

Quirón repitió su pregunta - ¿Eres un santo de Atena?

-Si… - por fin balbuceo Saga.

-¿Y tu nombre?

-Saga, santo de Géminis.

Annabeth lo alcanzo a escuchar el nombre y se abalanzó sobre el sin dudarlo, Malcom no alcanzo a reaccionar y detenerla.

-¿Qué le hiciste a mamá?

La pregunta lo tomo de sorpresa, pero el ataque no y con facilidad esquivo el ataque, ella cayó al suelo.

-¿Que dijiste? – se levantó él en guardia, previniendo otro ataque ya que la chica parecía reaccionar a la fuerte caída con rapidez

-¡Espera! - Shura se interpuso entre Annabeth y Saga.

Esa voz lo hizo reaccionar tanto a Saga como Annabeth, al ver a su hermano defender a ese santo.

Ella recrimino – ¡Yo te vi! ¡Te escuche! le dijiste ser quien ha intentado matarla durante 13 años. Estabas a punto de atacarla nuevamente antes de que regresara de mi sueño.

La sorpresa de Saga fue mayúscula, esas palabras solo las dijo frente a Atena, como era que esa chica las supo… y encima en un sueño. Sueño, eso debía ser, aun no moría y estaba en un maldito sueño.

Pero ver a Shura colocarse frente a él lo hizo dudar, sí…era Shura, pero más joven, mucho más joven; y no solo el, escucho la voz de Afrodita, Deathmask y Camus que lo llamaban, pero al verlos no supo que reaccionar. Todos se notaban tan cambiados…sobre todo Afrodita.

-¿Que le hiciste a mi mamá!? Volvió a Gritar Annabeth, pero en esta ocasión estaba contenida por Percy, quien también llegó atraído por el ruido.

Quirón supo que había demasiados testigos en ese lugar y ordeno que se retiraran a casi todo mundo, excepto a Annabeth, Malcom y Percy y los santos de Atena, los dejo entrar a la casa grande.

La furia en Annabeth no disminuyo de inmediato, y solo porque Percy la detuvo, no armo más escándalo, pero en cuando entraron todos y Quirón cerró la puerta lo cuestiono otra vez – ¿Le hiciste daño a mi mamá?

-¿Quién es tu madre? – Saga replico ignoraba la razón de esa insistente pregunta.

-¡Atena! – dijeron en coro los demás, incluyendo Quirón.

La sorpresa de Saga duró unos segundos, pero luego miro hacia los demás santos y pregunto a quien consideraba tenía menores posibilidades de decir una mentira absurda.

-¿Estás seguro Camus?

-Así es, y él también lo es – señalo a Shura.

Quirón decidió intervenir, y pregunto con enfado -¿Aún tengo que esperar a más santos llegar al campamento mestizo?

Shura fue quien respondió – No habrá más, los demás santos están vivos.

La seguridad en la respuesta de Shura lo convenció -Entonces esta será la última vez que tenga que dar esta explicación… Santo de Atena, este es el campamento mestizo y fueron enviados aquí por la misma Atena para expiar sus errores aprender una lección y …

Mientras la explicación continuaba Saga observo con cuidado su entorno, sin creer aun todo lo sucedido, ser hijo de un dios olímpico, el regresar a una edad más joven para poder permanecer ahí, el tener una nueva oportunidad… sin poder evitar las lágrimas escurrieron por sus mejillas, al darse cuenta de que realmente Atena lo perdonó.

Shura supo que algo había cambiado en Saga, él también fue salvado por la diosa… aunque aún no se atrevía siquiera a llamarla madre… y aunque no lloro sus ojos tuvieron un brillo mayor por la humedad.

Esas lagrimas no pasaron desapercibidas por Annabeth, pero dentro de ella se resistía a perdonarlo aún tenía la duda si algo le hizo a su mamá por lo que interrumpió a Quirón. - Quiero saber que más paso cuando estuviste frente a ella, porque escuche muy bien lo que le dijiste. Responde, ¿le hiciste daño?

Saga volteo a verla y respondió: ¡NO! ¡Yo solo expíe mi culpa frente a ella! Expíe mi culpa...

Quirón pregunto secamente - ¿Cómo es que expió su culpa?

Saga tardo un poco en responder -Perfore mi corazón frente a ella…

-Eso no es posible – Percy y Annabeth respondieron. – Nadie puede lograr eso.

Afrodita respondió– Para un santo de Atena es fácil. De hecho, yo puedo perforar el corazón de las personas con una rosa envenenada…

Al escucharlo decir eso como si fuera algo muy cotidiano dejo a Percy, Malcom y Annabeth boquiabiertos y a Quirón también, aunque no lo demostró. Cada vez que Atena envió a uno de sus santos al campamento estos asombraban por sus habilidades.

Camus sin querer elevo su cosmos, resentido porque estuvo observando las reacciones de Shura, Afrodita y Deathmask y Saga para ver si parecían o no avergonzados por lo sucedido, sin notar gran cambio.

"Así que Saga fue quien realmente movió los hilos en el santuario. Tenia mis sospechas, pero confirmarlo es…"

-Camus… ¡Camus vas a congelarnos a todos! – Replico Afrodita mientras se frotaba los brazos por el frio.

El reacciono, de nuevo sorprendido por no poder controlarse, eso lo desespero porque antes de ir ahí no tuvo problemas controlando su cosmos.

-Es mejor que vayan a dormir – dijo Quirón descansen y mañana me explicaran todo con mayor detenimiento. Vamos los llevare a la cabaña de Hermes.

* * *

Algo renuentes se retiraron a las cabañas ya la noche estaba avanzada, por lo que la llegada de Saga a la cabaña de Hermes, los habitantes de la cabaña de Hermes, aunque pudieron parecer curtidos a tantas llegadas de nuevos campistas también creían que esos nuevos integrantes eran diferentes a ellos, Connor hizo el proceso de forma mecánica y le asigno a Saga la cama más cercana en una habitación separada a Afrodita y Camus.

Sin ánimos de hablar Saga se separó de ellos y se fue a acostar, tenía demasiado lio en su cerebro como para dormir, pero prefirió estar a solas, realmente a solas él y sus pensamientos. Sin esa sombra que durante toda su vida el siguió y nublaba sus pensamientos.

Afrodita sea adelanto a Camus y se acomodó en la litera superior y de inmediato le dio la espalda a Camus.

Camus por su parte se contuvo las ganas de interrogarlo y se acomodó en la litera inferior mientras pensaba: "Mañana, mañana averiguare bien todo lo sucedido… Ahora solo espero que Hyoga esté bien."

Percy se separó de Annabeth, Malcom y Shura, el trío de hermanos regresaron cabizbajos a su cabaña. Shura se fue a la habitación que le asignaron, Annabeth intento hablar con él, pero se contuvo de último momento al ver los gestos que Malcom le hizo. Era mejor descansar.

Al caer en su cama quedo sin saber que hacer, ahora si daría uso de la voz de Piper para conciliar el sueño… porque todo era demasiado confuso ahora.

De alguna u otra manera todos los habitantes del campamento conciliaron el sueño, pero después de largo rato.

* * *

El gazebo estaba bellamente decorado, la temperatura era la ideal, la infusión de lavanda estaba perfectamente preparada, y ni hablar de los postres. Pero nada de eso calmaba los nervios de Atena debido a la reunión en que estaba.

La diosa eligió ver ahí a los dioses padres de sus santos, esperando tener el apoyo de ellos. La tensión podía cortarse con tanta certeza como el pastel que había frente a ella. Los dioses no podían ser más distintos y entre ellos se podrían guardar algo de rencor… más bien bastante. Siempre mantenían una delicada paz, porque trataban de no meterse en los asuntos de sus hijos y por eso, esta reunión era una bomba a punto de estallar.

-¿Entonces qué me responden? ¿Me apoyaran ante Zeus por esta vez? De lo contrario él insistirá que los devuelva a su mundo y allá solo les espera la muerte.

-No problema por mi parte – Kione dijo mientras tomaba su te que más bien parecía un granizado.

Atena pudo ver que Kione si parecía muy contenta de verse ahí, al llamarla se sentía reconocida por ella, y ya con eso obtuvo su visto bueno. Además, parecía disfrutar de la fiesta de té, aunque lo tomase ya frio.

-Esta es la segunda ocasión… Atena, pero como dije antes tienes mi apoyo - interrumpió por fin Tánatos sin alzar la mirada de sus galletas.

-¿Por qué la apoyas ahora? Son enemigos acérrimos en su mundo. – Deméter interrumpió con tono aburrido.

Atena apretó más la taza, pensando que definitivamente fue un error invitarla como mediadora. Pero necesitaba alguien de testigo y fue la única disponible, se ofreció a ello muy interesada y todos los demás dioses estaban demasiado ocupados, así que acepto.

-Normalmente mis hijos tienes una vida demasiado corta… ni siquiera llegan a la adolescencia, es una oportunidad de ver crecer a uno de ellos ya que, en su mundo original, no sería posible. – Tánatos respondió con una media sonrisa.

-Parece buena respuesta – Añadió Deméter.

-¿No será qué tienes para planes con él? – Atena replicó. – Es uno de mis santos, no permitiré que lo utilices.

-Esa pregunta deberías hacértela a ti misma. Reclamaste a uno de ellos como hijo propio, ¿Por qué no puedo hacer lo mismo? Yo tengo el mismo derecho.

Ella ya no respondió, por lo que Tánatos continuo con gran seguridad -No intervendré demasiado en su vida, como dije antes, quiero simplemente ser testigo de su vida en este mundo. ¿No es eso lo mismo que pretendes tu?

Atena lo miro con más fuerza, y Tánatos le devolvió la mirada con más intensidad con sus ojos dorados, la tensión comenzó a subir nuevamente.

Kione al sentir eso tosió un poco – Cambiemos de tema, exijo la construcción de una cabaña en el campamento mestizo para mi hijo lo más pronto posible. A él le agrada la tranquilidad y estar en un lugar con mucha gente no es bueno para él. Tampoco para quienes lo molesten, lo que pasó es ejemplo de que debe estar tranquilo.

-Anotado – Hermes respondió mientras escribía en una Tablet, tenía la tarea de anotar los acuerdos de la reunión para evitar problemas luego. -Eso estaba previsto con anterioridad, la construcción se hará al mismo tiempo que la de Tánatos. No tardará en estar lista, tenemos los planos standard para las cabañas, el interior se diseñará después.

Deméter también intervino – Entonces exijo que se arregle el huerto de mis hijos, ellos que con tanto amor cuidan de sus vegetales y se destruyó lo que tarda semanas en crecer.

Atena prefirió no responder a ese comentario, sabía que no era cierto, los hijos de Deméter podían hacer crecer lo que quisieran en tiempo récord.

Hermes intervino. -Eso no puede controlarlo ella, ni el joven santo tampoco. En todo caso quéjate con su madre, además el ya pagó por el accidente, quienes lo perjudicaron más fueron tus mismos hijos con su sistema de alarma. Si tan solo lo vieras al pobrecillo.

-¿De qué hablas? – Pregunto Tánatos sin mucho interés. – ¿Qué le paso?

-¿Qué le paso? Dejen les muestro - Hermes busco algo en su tablet, mientras se sonreía divertido.

Tanto Tánatos como Kione se acercaron curiosos.

-Tan solo miren como quedo luego de ser rociado por el sistema de irrigación del huerto de tus hijos Deméter. - Respondió Hermes y les mostro un video, en una proyección donde Afrodita frente al espejo y aun con sus cabellos y piel de un color morado trataba en vano de quitarlo de su rostro y solo consiguió obtener una tonalidad más rojiza al irritar su piel.

Kione y Hermes soltaron una fuerte carcajada al verlo.

-Ja ja ja ja, parece una berenjena con peluca – le dijo Hermes a Deméter mientras se agarró el estómago de la risa.

-Oh no… Deméter se cubrió la boca sorprendida al ver a Afrodita.

Tánatos casi soltaba la risa también, pero en ese momento el estrepito de una tetera al romperse los asusto.

\- ¡¿Quién le hizo eso a mi hijo?!

Deméter se estremeció y hasta Atena volteo asustada ante el grito. Hermes, Kione, y Tánatos miraron como le estamparon un pastel a Deméter en el rostro.

-¡Mi hermoso hijo! Mi pequeño…. ¡¿Que le hicieron tus hijos maldita vieja?!

-¿Vieja? ¡La más vieja aquí eres tú y aun así…! – Deméter respondió mientras se quitaba el betún de la cara y contraataco.

* * *

Mientras en el campamento, Shura despertó adolorido, no supo en qué momento se quedó dormido, pero eso sí, durmió en una posición muy incómoda. El amanecer estaba cerca, podía sentirlo a fuerza de levantarse diario al alba. Se levanto y estiro sus músculos, mientras repasaba los hechos del día anterior. Sintió que ya no tenía sentido lamentar lo sucedido, si en verdad Atena, lo perdono y dio esta oportunidad era hora de hacer lo mejor posible y demostrarle que tuvo razón en enviarlo ahí.

-Todo buen día comienza con un buen entrenamiento. -Murmuro y salió de la cabaña mientras aún se oían algunos ronquidos y las respiraciones pausadas de quienes dormían ahí. Malcom sintió que salió de ahí, pero no comento sobre ello.

Shura pensó que era de los poco en levantarse temprano, pero se topó con un joven de cabellos oscuros como el suyo y ojos verdes. Al igual que el parecía listo para entrenar.

-Buen día – dijo con tranquilidad, Percy, esperaba ver salir a Annabeth y preguntarle cómo estaba, pero el primero en salir de la cabaña de Atena fue su nuevo hermano.

-Buenos…

-Así que eres el nuevo hermano de Annabeth, Shura. ¿es así?

-Así es.

\- ¿Ella esta dormida?

Shura volteo hacia la cabaña -Creo que todos o la mayoría están dormidos. Pero ¿Quién eres?

-Soy Perseus Jackson, Percy para mayor facilidad. – Se acerco y estiro su mano - Soy hijo de Poseidón y novio de Annabeth lo que me hace mmh, tu cuñado.

Shura no pudo evitar pensar en lo dispareja que podía ser esa pareja, era tal como Deathmask le comento. Y se sonrió, no imaginaba que tal situación se diera en su mundo. Proviniendo de un mundo donde ambos dioses eran enemigos acérrimos…

-Creo que para decirme cuñado tendrían que casarse primero ¿no lo crees? – Pregunto divertido.

Percy también sonrió -Creo que sí, ¿Y tú pasaste mala noche?

-¿Por qué la pregunta?

-Traes la camisa arrugada, de la forma que solo lo hace el que dormir con la ropa de calle puesta. Y el pelo…

-La costumbre de estar preparado para cualquier batalla y mi cabello es así. Aunque no creo que podrías juzgar mi pelo viendo el tuyo.

-Sí, lo sé, el mío tampoco tiene remedio. -Percy dijo avergonzado -¿Qué te parece si te muestro el campamento? Vas conociendo el lugar y eliges donde estrenar. Esperemos que Annabeth despierte para cuando regresemos.

-No suena mal. – Shura respondió.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar.

* * *

Deathmask por su parte se levantó cansado, la cama era bastante cómoda pero aun resentía lo sucedido el día anterior. Por inercia inicio sus estiramientos matutinos y se sonrió. Ya que iba a estar mucho tiempo ahí, tenía que preparar el mejor plan posible para disminuir ese tiempo y el tiempo que pasara ahí debía ser cómodo para él.

Tras una agradable visita al baño iba de regreso a su habitación cuando escucho unos pasos acercarse con cautela hacia la habitación de Nico. Miro una silueta tratando de ocultarse, pero para él era más obvio que un elefante en pleno día.

Se acerco con sigilo al intruso e invoco a unos espíritus, estos sacaron sus manos a través del piso y atraparon a la persona que entro al lugar. El chico cayó y grito sorprendido.

-¡Nico soy yo, ya suéltame!

-¿Y quién es yo? Se acerco Deathmask y puso su rostro frente al chico rubio.

El jovencito lo miro detenidamente -Tu eres el hijo de Tánatos.

-Y tu… no tengo idea.

-Soy, soy Will solace… hijo de Apolo.

-¿Y qué hace un hijo de Apolo aquí a esta hora?

-Vine a traerle su desayuno a Nico.

Deathmask miro un contenedor plástico con comida en las manos del chico y estuvo tentado a arrebatárselo, pero en ese momento Nico salió de su habitación.

-Suelta a Will de inmediato.

-¿Y si no quiero hacerlo?

-¿Quieres una repetición de lo de ayer? – Dijo Nico y Deathmask se rió, por alguna razón ver al chico con piyamas disminuía su nivel de amenaza

-No me molestaría una revancha. Aunque creo que yo iba ganando antes de nos interrumpieran. – Y causo que sus fantasmas movieran a Will por el suelo lejos de Nico.

Nico grito desesperado esta vez - ¡Déjalo en paz! – la presencia de Nico y la oscuridad a su alrededor aumento.

Deathmask soltó a Will de inmediato, al notar en la mirada de Nico, más que una simple molestia. Esa era una mirada de quien realmente estaba dispuesto a matar a quien lastimara a un ser querido, ya con su experiencia con Shiryu fue suficiente.

-Entiendo… Solo detuve a un intruso, tú no tienes sentido de seguridad en este lugar. Pero si te traen el desayuno a la cama, no soy quién para impedírtelo - Respondido mientras se dirigía a la puerta – Pero escuche que hay un toque de queda y muchas reglas por ahí… no sé qué diría cierto centauro si se entera de esto...

-¡Espera! – Will y Nico gritaron al mismo tiempo.

Deathmask apago su sonrisa antes de voltear.

-¿Sucede algo?

-Por favor no le digas a Quirón nada de esto. – Nico dijo con voz suplicante.

-¿Qué gano yo con callarme? – Deathmask cruzo los brazos.

-Un favor…

-¿El favor que sea? – Deathmask dijo divertido.

Will intervino – No Nico, es mejor arriesgarnos a un castigo con Quirón, no confió en que te pida algo bueno.

Nico supo que podía ser peligroso lo que acababa de decir, así que puso condiciones también.

-Cualquier favor, mientras este no ponga en riesgo de muerte a las personas, cause problemas en el campamento o sea dañino de alguna forma para los que están aquí.

Deathmask dijo – Eso me deja con favores muy aburridos… pero ¿Por qué no? Ya luego cobrare ese favor, los dejo aprovechen su tiempo.

Will y Nico lo vieron salir de la cabaña y respiraron tranquilos.

* * *

Casi al mismo tiempo Camus se levantó, y miro a la parte superior de la litera, Afrodita estaba profundamente dormido. Al parecer todos en la cabaña de Hermes aun dormían. Así que lo agito para despertarlo. Afrodita primero se quejó y por fin reclamo.

-¿Se puede saber porque me despiertas a esta hora? necesito dormir– Afrodita al ver la poca luz natural intento volver a dormir.

-El aire frio matutino es bueno para la piel. – Camus intento dar una razón para despertarlo.

-Tonterías, todos los humanos necesitan al menos 6 horas de sueño para verse bien y solo pude pegar el ojo por un par de horas anoche.

-Eso fue más que yo, no pude dormir por más que lo intenté.

Afrodita por fin saco la cabeza de entre las cobijas y rezongo -Yo estaba aquí, en la cama de arriba. Tus ronquidos me indicaron lo contrario.

-Yo no ronco. – Camus replico de inmediato.

-No… solo ruges… y si eso le agrego lo incomodo de la litera. No tuve buena noche.

Camus miro enojado a Afrodita – Piensa lo que quieras, estoy seguro que no ronco.

-Si así quieres engañarte… déjame dormir, todavía no amanece.

-Necesito que me cuentes lo que realmente sucedió en el santuario.

Afrodita supo que ya no iba a dejarlo dormir así que bajo de la litera enojado -¿Y para que quieres saberlo?

-Simplemente lo necesito - Camus respondió.

-Y yo necesito ir al baño, si quieres respuestas tendrás que esperar.

-Estaré afuera, no te tardes.

Camus salió de la cabaña y vio Saga, sentado en las escaleras exteriores, al parecer se levantó incluso más temprano y se acercó sin preocuparse en ocultar su hostilidad ante él.

-Quiero respuestas – hablo fríamente Camus.

-No lo dudo - Saga musito…

Afrodita soltó el aliento al entrar al baño, se escapó del interrogatorio por un momento, pero sabía que no podía hacerlo por siempre. Al verse al espejo y el horrible color que le quedo en su piel supo que comenzaba a pagar su error. Se echo agua al rostro para despabilarse, no le quedaba de otra, que tomar más jabón y tratar de quitarse ese horrible color en su piel. Y esos esfuerzos inútiles fueron los que los dioses miraron gracias a la tablet de Hermes.


End file.
